Rainbow's End
by Stormchaser4ever
Summary: Morty and Lyra team up to stop Team Rocket from capturing the Legendary Ho-oh. Rated T for violence in later chapters. MortyxLyra
1. Chapter 1

Jessie, James and Meowth walked down the hallway of the Team Rocket secondary headquarters in the Johto region. The hall was dimly lit and they were the only people there. "What if the boss is going to fire us," James whined as he trailed Jessie and Meowth, looking back and forth nervously.

"Don't be stupid James," Jessie snapped, "the boss knows how important we are to Team Rocket. Why would he want to fire us?"

"Well, we haven't stolen a powerful Pokemon or got dat twerp's Pikachu yet," Meowth said, folding his arms in the back of his head.

"Shut your Meowth," Jessie growled as she kicked the cat pokemon in the butt.

Meowth cried out and jumped in the air. He spun around with his claw out. "Dat's it!" Meowth lunged and Fury Swiped Jessie across the face.

"Why you," Jessie screamed, ready to attack the scratch cat Pokemon.

"You're late." Jessie, James and Meowth looked down the hallway to see Domino standing in the centre with her arms crossed. "May I remind you that the boss hates it when anybody keeps him waiting," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The trio gulped. "It was James's fault. He screwed up the directions. Trust a man with directions right," Jessie laughed nervously.

"Whatever, come on," Domino said rolling her eyes and walking toward the boss' office. They followed Domino into a small waiting room that adjoined the boss' office. The room was dark and the only light came from a lamp perched on the desk in the centre of the room. Domino pressed a call button on the desk and said, "They're here sir."

"Send them in."

Domino crossed the room and opened the door. Jessie, James and Meowth hesitantly walked into the room. The door closed behind them and they stood in front of Giovanni's desk at attention. Giovanni swirled around in his chair and faced them. He was dressed in his usual orange suit and had his pet Persian by his side. "You kept me waiting," he said in a cold, intimidating voice, as he scratched Persian on the head. Persian meowed happily, giving Meowth a smug sneer.

"Sorry sir it's just that-" Jessie began.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your stupid excuses. I have an assignment for you three. As you may have heard, I am searching for the Rainbow Pokemon, Ho-oh. With its abilities, I will be able to control the world. As you know, Ho-oh is a particularly hard pokemon to find. It rarely is seen, if not seen at all. I need you three to bring me the Ecruteak Gym Leader."

"A Gym Leadah? Why do ya want da Gym Leadah," Meowth asked.

"The Ecruteak Leader has an unusual ability that will make tracking down Ho-oh much simpler. I don't care how you get him, but I want him alive."

"You can count on us boss," James said.

"Oh and by the way. You three had better not fail this mission," Giovanni said, "I needn't remind you of how many times you have failed. This is your last chance. If you do not succeed, you will be dismissed from Team Rocket. Understood?"

"D-dismissed… as in fired," Jessie asked, colour draining from her face.

"Yes," Giovanni said nonchalantly, "now go. I want him back here by tomorrow. If he is not here by twelve, don't bother returning."

The trio gulped and said, "Yes sir."

"Now get out of my office," Giovanni snapped. Jessie, James and Meowth ran out of Giovanni's office, slamming the door behind them. "I don't know why I put up with those simpletons," Giovanni said and then pressed the call button on his desk. "Domino, come in my office."

"Yes sir," came the reply and then his office door opened. Domino walked inside and closed the door behind her. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"If those three buffoons screw up, I want you to take charge of the mission."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed," Giovanni said as he turned in his chair and looked out the window.

* * *

Night was falling in Ecruteak City. A mild breeze blew through the trees, making them sway. Morty walked toward the gym, wind blowing through his blond hair. He looked around as the street lamps began to flicker on. "Hey Morty."

Morty stopped and turned around. "Hey Eric. What's up," Morty asked as one of the gym trainers ran up to him.

"Umm, I was wondering if I could stay at the gym tonight. My big brother had to go somewhere and my mom's not back from Pewter City yet."

"Sure," Morty said, "there's some spare rooms. As long as you're not afraid of Gengar."

"No way! I love Gengar," Eric smiled.

Suddenly Gengar materialized next to Morty. "Gengar," the ghost Pokemon smiled.

"Hi Gengar," Eric smiled.

"Come on, it's getting late," Morty said as he led the way up the gym steps and unlocked the front door. He pulled the door open and they walked inside. Morty switched on the lights, and they flickered on. He led Eric down the hall to the right of the stadium and stopped at the first door. He unlocked the door and said, "Here you go. If your hungry I could make something."

"No thanks, I ate before my brother left."

"Okay. If you need anything, just call. I'll be in the stadium."

"Okay. Thanks again, Morty," Eric said and walked into the room and closed the door.

Morty walked back down the hallway and into the stadium. He crossed the battlefield and headed for a small closet next to the bleachers. He opened the closet and got out a mop, wheelie bucket and floor cleaner. He grabbed another bucket and filled it with water in the closet sink. He poured the water into the yellow, wheelie bucket and mixed in some floor cleaner. He wheeled the bucket to the far end of the gym and began to mop the floor. "Gengar, Gen," Gengar said watching Morty mop the floor.

"No, you can't slide on the floor."

"Gen..gar," Gengar sighed, but then secretly smiled. It then headed for the closet.

"I know what you're thinking, Gengar, don't even try it," Morty said, turning to the ghost Pokemon. Gengar hung its head and grumbled. It then disappeared into the floor and Morty laughed. "That Gengar of mine," Morty smiled and shook his head.

He finished half of the gym, and then heard running footsteps. "Morty! Come quick," Eric shouted, stopping by the white lines of the battlefield.

Morty looked up, dropped the mop and ran toward Eric. "What's the matter," Morty asked as he joined the distraught-looking boy.

"There's a hurt Meowth outside!"

"Where?"

"I saw it from my window! It's lying on the ground a couple feet from the gym!"

"I'll go check it out. Stay here," Morty said then looked to the left. "Gengar!"

Gengar popped up through the floor. "Stay with Eric. I'll be right back."

"Gengar," the Pokemon nodded and floated over by Eric.

Eric watched as Morty grabbed a flashlight and exited the gym. He then ran back to his room and looked out the window, while Gengar went to go slide on the wet floor. Eric looked out the window and saw Morty kneeling next to the Pokemon. Suddenly, two people came out of the shadows behind Morty. Eric hit the window trying to get Morty's attention. "Morty! Look out!" Morty looked up just as the first person, a woman with red hair, put a rag over his mouth while the second person, a man with bluish hair, held him fast. Morty struggled, and then soon slumped. Eric hit the window with his hand and shouted, "Leave him alone!"

The Meowth got up and snapped, "Shut up kid! Come on guys. We got da Gym Leadah! Let's go!"

Eric watched helplessly as they dragged Morty into the woods. He ran out of the room and out of the gym. He ran down the street until he found the police station. "Officer Jenny! Help," Eric cried out of breath as he ran up to the front desk.

"What is it," Officer Jenny asked as she got up from her chair.

"It's Leader Morty! Two people grabbed him! He's gone!"

* * *

Morty stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and realized he was tied up in the back of a van. He picked his head up and it began to pound. He tried to roll over and then the van hit a bump in the road. Morty felt himself lift slightly off the ground and hit the floor again. He rolled over and saw a man in the driver's seat, a woman in the passenger seat, and sitting on the centre consol was a Meowth. '_Is that the same Meowth that was hurt by the gym,_' Morty wondered. He turned his head and looked toward the back of the van. '_If I could just reach the handle, I could get out of here,_' Morty thought and began to wriggle toward the back doors.

"I tink we'll get a promotion for dis one. Den I'll be da boss' favourite instead of dat Persian!"

"Who cares about a Persian, Meowth. We'll be rich," the woman answered.

"And we can buy a lot a chow," Meowth exclaimed, grinning.

Morty reached the back doors and stopped to listen. "Just think! We'll be able to go on vacation! Eeee," the man exclaimed.

Morty pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned against the wall. Using the wall, he slowly stood up, careful not to fall over because of the bumps. He slowly made his way to the back door. "Vacation? Who needs a vacation, James when I can be the boss!"

"You da boss Jessie? Oh brothah," Meowth sighed.

"Who asked you," Jessie snapped and smacked Meowth.

Meowth flew off the consol into the back of the van. Meowth got up and saw Morty trying to lift the back door handle. "Guys! Da gym leadah's tryin' to get away!"

Jessie looked back and said, "Slam on it James!" Morty tried to brace himself, but felt himself fly forward as James hit the breaks. Morty slammed his body into the front seat, and fell to the ground, hitting his head. He looked up at the ceiling dazed. His vision started to blur and everything sounded like an echo. Morty could hear his captors arguing but it seemed faint.

Meowth looked down at him and said, "I tink dat musta hurt."

"Is he dead," Jessie asked looking down at Morty fearfully, "if we killed him, the boss'll fire us and it'll be all your fault James!"

"My fault! You told me to hit the breaks," James whined.

"He's okay, he's just stunned," Meowth said waving his paw in Morty's face.

"You can talk," Morty questioned, his voice a whisper, before darkness consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" Morty awoke to someone slapping him on the face. He blinked, flinching from the bright florescent lights. "Good, those simpletons didn't kill you after all."

Morty's eyes focused and he saw an man wearing an orange suit standing in front of him, smiling coolly. Morty realized that he was tired to a chair. He struggled against the ropes with no luck. "Who are you? Where am I"

"You don't know? I am Giovanni. Where you are I will not say."

"Why am I here," Morty asked.

"You are here because I need you for a little assignment. Do you know the Legendary Pokemon Ho-oh?"

"Yes. It once lived at the Burned Tower, before the fire."

"Good, then you'll be able to help me," Giovanni said as he took a few steps forward, "I need you to locate Ho-oh."

"Locate Ho-oh," Morty asked raising an eyebrow, "why?"

"Because I want to find Ho-oh, and you can help me do that."

"I can't."

"And why not," Giovanni asked, his face growing cold, "you have the ability, clairvoyance as it's called, to find things and Pokemon."

"Well I do, but it wont be any help you."

"How wont it help me," Giovanni asked, growing impatient.

"You see, I am unable to sense legendary Pokemon. They are able to block it out," Morty explained.

"What if you could track down the legendary Ho-oh. Would you be willing to help me?"

"Why? So you could use Ho-oh for your own purposes? I won't help you."

Giovanni's eyes narrowed. He took a step forward and grabbed Morty's shirt. "It is none of your concern what I do with that Pokemon! I only wish to study it," Giovanni snapped and then released Morty's shirt, "now, I have a lot I could offer you. If you help me, I will give you what ever you desire. Just name your price."

Morty glared at Giovanni, "Sorry, but I don't have a price. If you think you can bribe people to turn on Pokemon, you have another thing coming."

"Wrong answer," he said and then back handed Morty. He then took out a syringe filled with a purple fluid. Morty looked from the syringe to Giovanni. "Wondering what's in the syringe? Hmm? It's a special kind of serum. It was extracted from Psychic Pokemon DNA. This will enhance your ability and you will be able to find Ho-oh without it blocking you out."

"I refuse to help you! What would you do with a Pokemon like that! Your organization only exploits Pokemon! You treat them poorly! Who knows what you would do to Ho-oh! Ho-oh deserves to roam free, and not be poached by a stupid organization like yours!"

"Well, well. It seems you do have a temper after all. But no matter. You will help me find Ho-oh," Giovanni said as he walked up to Morty, "you will. If you don't, you can say goodbye to your short-lived career as a Gym Leader, and your short-lived life." Giovanni pulled down Morty's shirt collar and jabbed the syringe into his shoulder. Morty winced as his shoulder began to burn with pain as Giovanni injected the fluid. He pulled the needle out and sneered at Morty. "We leave to find Ho-oh tomorrow. Don't make me have to kill you, or harm any of your Pokemon at your gym."

"Don't you dare hurt my Pokemon," Morty shouted, trying to get free.

"You're in no position to tell me what I should do," Giovanni said, "Besides, you're a little tied up at the moment." He gave Morty a pat on the shoulder and said, "No hard feelings. I'll just see to the round up of your Pokemon."

"Leave them alone!"

"Help me tomorrow, and I wont harm them. If you don't, I kill every one of them. Morty's eyes widened, "What kind of monster are you! How could you even think of killing a Pokemon!"

"What does it matter to me? I could care less. Now, it's your choice. Help me find Ho-oh or have the death off all those innocent Pokemon on your head."

Morty sighed and hung his head, "I'll help you."

"Good. It looks like you are able to tell what's important here. Jessie! James!" Jessie and James entered through the door and stood at attention. "Take him to his room," Giovanni said and then exited.

James walked over to Morty and began to untie him. "You know what he's doing is wrong! You can't let him use Ho-oh like that! Ho-oh is enraged at humans as it is! What do you think will happen if your boss captures Ho-oh for his own selfish purposes?"

"Shut up," Jessie snapped.

"Think about it!"

"I think you should keep your big mouth shut, "Jessie growled. "James, take care of him. I'm going to go get a pedicure."

"But Jess, the boss said both of us," James whined.

"And I said you now I'm leaving," Jessie said and then exited.

"Jessie," James cried as he ran out of the room after her, leaving Morty untied sitting in the chair.

Morty raised an eyebrow and stood up. He quickly made his way to the open doorway. He peered out and saw that the hallway was empty. He looked at the walls and found no security cameras. Morty took a deep breath, crept out of the room and down the hallway. He reached the end of the hallway, and leaned up against the wall. He looked around the corner and saw the next hallway empty. At the end was an exit sign. He looked back to make sure nobody was behind him and then he quickly made his way to the exit. Morty reached the door and tried the handle. The door was unlocked and he pushed it open. "Hey! You!" He heard running footsteps. Morty turned and then was hit by the grunt with a tackle. They both flew through the door and rolled down the stairs. Morty and the grunt rolled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Morty picked up his head and looked behind him. The grunt was out cold a couple feet from him. Rising to his feet, Morty ran for the exit.

* * *

Jessie was halfway to the elevator when James caught up to her. "Jessie! The boss told us to take the gym leader to his room. That means both of us!"

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to. I'm to gorgeous for that," Jessie said calmly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"But what if the boss finds out you went to get a pedicure!"

"He wont find out," Jessie said hitting the elevator button.

Meowth walked down the hall and stopped next to his teammates. "Whatcha guys doin'?"

"We're supposed to take that gym leader to his room, but Jessie wants to get her feet done," James complained.

"So where's da gym leadah?"

"What do you mean, Meowth," Jessie asked, crossing her arms impatiently, waiting for the elevator.

"Well, if youse guys are heah, den where's da gym leadah?"

James blinked and looked around. "Eeeee! I left him in the room," James exclaimed grabbing his head in fear.

"You WHAT," Jessie exclaimed.

"I followed you and I forgot I left him."

"Is he still tied to da chair," Meowth asked.

James' face grew white and he ran around in a circle. "Oh, no! What if the boss finds out!"

Jessie grabbed James by the shoulder's to stop him. "The boss wont find out. Come on. Maybe he's still there."

"Figurahs you'd loose him," Meowth sighed, shaking his head.

"What do you mean by that," Jessie snapped.

"Well da boss isn't gunna be too happy when he finds out."

"Finds out what?"

The trio gulped and turned around. Standing behind them was Giovanni. "Oh, hi boss," James waved and Jessie smacked him upside the head.

"Finds out what," Giovanni repeated, his face dark.

"That Meowth lost the prisoner," Jessie lied calmly.

"What," Meowth and Giovanni exclaimed at the same time.

"That's right," Jessie said, folding her arms, "we asked him to help us and he told us he could handle it himself. He made us leave, and then he ran back here and told us that the gym leader escaped."

"I nevah," Meowth began but was silenced by Giovanni's icy glare.

"I want you to find him. He cannot get away. If he does, my chances of catching Ho-oh will be impossible. He shouldn't be too hard to find. That serum I gave him should slow him down when Ho-oh is near. Bring him to me unharmed, understand," Giovanni said in a cold, dark voice.

"Yes sir," Jessie and James said together.

As the trio turned to leave Giovanni said, "Hold it." They stopped in their tracks and faced him. "You two may go. Meowth, you are fired. I want you to leave this building and never show your miserable face around Team Rocket ever again. If you do, you will beg for mercy before I am through with you, understand?"

Meowth stared as Giovanni in shock and disbelief. Jessie and James were taken aback, but kept their poker faces on. "B-but I did-"

"**GET OUT OF HERE**," Giovanni bellowed, his voice full of venom. Tears fell from Meowth's eyes as he ran down the hallway. James watched Meowth turn the corner, feeling guilty. "Now, go and bring the gym leader to me," Giovanni said and then walked away.

"Yes sir," Jessie said and then started down the hallway followed by James.

"Why did you blame it on Meowth," James asked, "he wasn't even there."

"Why not? I saved our jobs. If the boss found out it was us who lost him, we would have gotten kicked off Team Rocket. It makes perfect sense. Besides, Meowth was only slowing us down. Now we wont even fail any missions," Jessie smiled as they headed for the exit.

"I guess so," James said quietly. '_How could we have blamed Meowth like that. He's our friend. How could we betray him._'

* * *

Lyra walked through the streets of Ecruteak City, with her Espeon by her side. She walked down the main street and gazed at the trees. "This place must be beautiful in Autumn," Lyra said as she imagined the leaves turning into hues of yellow, orange and red. She continued down the street and saw the gym up ahead. "Hey, I haven't seen Morty in ages! Why don't we go say hi, Espeon?"

"Espe," the Pokemon agreed, smiling up at her.

They reached the gym and Lyra climbed the steps. She tried the door and found that it was locked. "That's strange. Why is the gym locked?" She knocked on the door and waited. "Hello," Lyra called out, knocking on the door again.

"Leader Morty's not here," a voice came from behind her. Lyra turned to see a young trainer standing behind her.

"Oh, do you know where he is?"

"He's up at Ecruteak General," the trainer said, "down the road."

"Oh okay," Lyra said as she walked down the stairs, "thanks."

"No problem," the trainer said as he headed for the road that led to Olivine.

Lyra watched the trainer leave and then headed for Ecruteak General. "I wonder why he's there. Maybe he's visiting a friend," Lyra said to Espeon as they approached the tall, white building.

Lyra mounted the steps and was greeted by a security guard. "Hello, miss. I'm sorry but no Pokemon are allowed in here."

"Okay," Lyra said and then returned her Espeon to its Pokeball. The guard held the door for her as she entered the building. The main lobby was huge, with a few chairs in the corners and a large oak desk in the center. Lyra walked up to the desk, her footsteps echoing.

"May I help you," a nurse asked, smiling at Lyra.

"Yes, I was wondering if Morty was here?"

The nurse grabbed a book and opened it. She went down a list of names and said, "Yes he is. Room 324. It's on the third floor. The elevators are on the left, down the hall," the nurse explained, pointing to a hallway across the room.

"Thanks," Lyra said as she headed for the elevator. She pressed the up button and waited for the elevator. It rang and the doors opened. She stepped inside and hit the button with a three written in black. The door closed and she leaned against the bars in the back of the elevator. The elevator made its way up to the third floor and them stopped. The doors opened and she stepped out. She made her way down the hall, looking at the room numbers as she went. She reached room 324 and hesitantly walked in. The room was bare, except for a dresser with an TV on it. The only occupant in the room was Morty, who was perched on a chair, looking out the window. "Morty?"

Morty jumped and turned around. "Lyra? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I was passing through and I wanted to say hi, but you weren't at the gym," Lyra said and then asked, "I don't mean to be nosy but why are you here?"

Before Morty could answer, an elderly nurse walked in carrying a blood pressure cuff. She looked at Lyra and said, "Well, isn't that sweet! You have a visitor," she exclaimed in a cheery voice and then noticed what he was wearing. She shook her head and then said, "Now, didn't the doctor say you had to stay here. Why are you out of your gown?"

"Because I don't look good in dresses," Morty answered.

"Sorry honey but those are the doctor's orders," the nurse said as she walked over to him. "Roll up your sleeve."

Morty sighed and did as he was told. The nurse took his blood pressure and then said, "You're still a little high, you should lie down."

"I'm fine," Morty said as he rolled his sleeve back down, "ugh, I can't wait to get out of here."

"You remind me of how I was when I was young," the nurse laughed as she walked out of the room.

"What happened," Lyra asked, "did Gengar scare you?"

"No, Gengar did not scare me," Morty said as he moved the chair from in front of the window. "Do you mind closing that door," Morty asked looking back at Lyra.

"Sure," Lyra said, turning to close the door. Morty grabbed the hospital gown off the bed and wrapped it around his elbow. He then broke open the window. "What are you doing," Lyra exclaimed joining Morty by the window.

"I'm getting out of here," Morty said as he cleared the rest of the glass from the frame.

"What? Why?"

"It's complicated," Morty said as he walked over to the bed and bent down. He reached under and grabbed a Pokeball. He tossed it and Gengar materialized from it. "Get the rope, Gengar."

"Gengar," the Pokemon nodded and then flew out the window. Morty walked to the window sill and gazed down.

Lyra looked at Morty confused, "What do you mean complicated?"

Morty sighed and faced Lyra, "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't let you to get involved."

"Involved? In what?"

Morty turned away from her and looked out the window again. "Never mind. It's not important."

Lyra looked down at her feet, '_Why is he acting like this?_'

"Gengar! Gen!"

Lyra looked up and saw Gengar return through the window with a long, curled up rope. "Good job, Gengar," Morty said as Gengar handed him the rope, "return." Morty then walked over to the bed and knelt down. He tied one end of the rope to the bed leg. Making sure it was secure, Morty rose to his feet and dropped the rest of the rope out the window.

"Wait," Lyra said, grabbing Morty's arm before he climbed out of the window, "I'm coming with you."

"I can't let you come."

"And why not," Lyra asked.

"Because I can't."

"Stop being stubborn and tell me what's bugging you! I'm your friend! So stop acting like this and tell me what happened," Lyra exclaimed.

Morty sighed then heard footsteps and looked at the clock. "We have to go! The nurses are making their rounds," Morty said as he grabbed the rope and eased out the window. He looked over at Lyra, who was looking at the door. "Hey, you coming or not," Morty called.

"Of course!"

"Then I suggest you get a move on," Morty said and then dropped from sight.

Lyra walked to the edge of the window and looked down. "Is this a bad time to mention I don't like heights," Lyra called down.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better," Lyra shouted, grabbing onto the rope. She exited the window and began to slowly make her way down the rope.

"You're almost there!"

Lyra gulped and looked down. "You had to say that?"

"Say what?"

"You practically told me not to look down, which would cause me to look down!"

Morty raised an eyebrow, "Are you supposed to be making any sense whatsoever?" Suddenly, Lyra lost her grip and started to fall. Morty ran and caught her, both falling onto the ground. "See, I told you I'd catch you," Morty said, "although I think I broke my tailbone…"

"Well, it was your idea to go out the window," Lyra reminded him and then got off of him, "thanks though."

"No problem," Morty said, rising to his feet, "come on. We'll go to my gym. Let's go." Morty and Lyra then ran off down the street.

**Yay! Chapter two is finally done! I wrote a lot of it during my spare time in school, which I have a lot of XD Hmm, what will become of Meowth? Poor little guy T_T I will be updating the next chapter as soon as I can. Take care, and thanks for reading ^_^**

**Note: If you happen to find any errors, please notify me of them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the really long hiatis guys and gals. I had the worst case of writer's block imaginable. My buddy Shany Angel knows exactly what I mean XD On top of that my computer died, and school suddenly got extremely hectic. Well, here is chapter three of Rainbow's End. Thanks for being patient. PS: Don't kill me! XD**

**

* * *

**

Morty and Lyra made their way down the road toward Ecruteak Gym. The sun hung low in the sky and a cool breeze blew, making the tree branches dance. "Why were you there?"

"Huh," Morty asked, looking from the path to Lyra.

"Ecruteak General. What happened?"

"Oh," Morty said, "it's not important."

"Not important?"

Morty looked down at the road, as he kicked a small rock. "I just don't want to talk about it."

'_Why is he acting this way,_' Lyra thought to herself as they continued toward the gym silently. "Hey Morty?"

Morty looked at her and asked, "Yeah?"

"I just want to ask you one thing," Lyra said, grabbing his arm to halt him, "and answer me truthfully. Will you?"

Morty turned to her and said, "It depends on the question."

Lyra glared at him, "I'm serious!"

Morty raised his arms in a surrendering gesture and said, "Okay! Okay! What's your question?"

"Are you okay?"

Morty raised and eyebrow and said, "Why do you ask?"

"You haven't been acting like yourself. You're usually open with your friends, and a bit more cheery," Lyra explained.

"I'm fine," Morty said and then continued walking.

Lyra stopped him again. "Then why won't you talk to me? Why are you acting so strange? Look, I'm your friend and frankly I'm worried."

"You have nothing to worry about," Morty said, "I'm just fine."

"Then why did you sneak out of a hospital if you were fine?"

"Because they made me wear a dress."

Lyra rolled her eyes, "I'm not kidding around Morty."

"Neither am I," Morty said, "that was down right humiliating."

"Okay, besides the dress issue, which it's a hospital gown by the way, why did you sneak out?"

Morty let out a sigh. '_I can't keep brushing her off. I don't want her involved. But if I don't tell her, and they come for her…_' Morty turned to her and said, "Okay. I'll explain everything when we get to the gym."

"Okay then. Deal," Lyra said, extending her hand. Morty looked at her hand and she said, "Oh come on, Morty! Shake on it! It's not like I'm asking for your soul!"

Morty let out a laugh and shook her hand. "I had better not get a letter in the mail tomorrow reading my soul is gone."

"Nope, it'll be coming on Tuesday."

Morty shook his head, "Come on. Let's get to the gym." They continued down the road until they reached the Ecruteak gym. Morty and Lyra mounted the steps and stopped by the front door. Morty looked around and then fished for the key in his pocket.

"Paranoid much?"

"No. I just don't want to be bothered."

"_You_? Don't want to be bothered," Lyra asked shocked. Morty found the key and was about to insert it, when he froze. "What's the matter?"

"Someone's coming."

"What do you mean? There's no one around. I don't see anything. Not even a Pokemon." Morty grabbed her by the arm and ran down the stairs and into the bushes along side then gym. "Morty, why are we-" Morty covered her mouth and put an index finger over his lips. He then pointed to the door letting go of her mouth. "Morty, why are we hiding? There's no one there," Lyra whispered.

"There's someone coming. I can feel it. I can't explain it," Morty whispered back as he looked around.

Just as Lyra was about to get up, someone opened the door to the Ecruteak Gym from the inside. She was around Morty's height and slender. She had long, brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a pink, sleeveless shirt, with black jeans and brown boots. She looked around and said, "Who's there?"

Morty jumped up out of the bushes, "Tiffany?"

"Mort? Is that you," the girl asked turning toward him, "it is you!" She jumped down the steps and hugged Morty tightly. "I missed you sooo much! You don't have any idea!"

Lyra watched with mixed emotions. Did Morty have a girlfriend she didn't know about? Was this why he was acting so strange? '_Why am I feeling this way. He's just a friend, that's all,_' Lyra thought, '_it's not that I'm jealous or anything… woah wait! Jealous? Snap out of it Lyra. Pull it together. We're just friends and nothing more._'

"Hey Lyra! You can come out," Morty said as he walked over to the bush.

Lyra got up and Tiffany joined them. "Why were you guys hiding in a bush? What were you _doing_ in there," Tiffany asked giving Morty a sly smile.

Morty and Lyra looked at each other and blinked. "We weren't doing anything," they answered in unison.

"Uhuh, sure," Tiffany said, elbowing Morty in the side, "you _sure_ you weren't doing anything in there?"

"Not what you're thinking no," Morty answered, "we were hiding."

"Whatever, Mort. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Lyra this is Tiffany. Tiffany, Lyra."

Tiffany extended her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Lyra shook her hand, "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, instead of hiding in the bushes, why don't we go inside and chat," Tiffany exclaimed grabbing them both by the arms. She walked them in and then closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here, Tiffany," Morty asked as they walked across the gym field and stopped by the bleachers.

"Oh, I was home and that crazy Gengar of yours jumped out of my closet! It was waving its arms and trying to tell me something or other. Just as I was about to try and decipher the weird Gengar signaling, I got a call from Officer Jenny about you being in the hospital. I hang up the phone and Gengar laughs at me and disappears. I decided to come right over to watch the gym for you, You know how you have me watch the gym if you're sick or something," Tiffany explained then looked at Morty. "Guess they let you out early. They told me on the phone you wouldn't be out for at least a week."

Lyra cleared her throat," A _week_ Morty?"

Morty scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "So I hate hospitals."

"You snuck out didn't you," Tiffany said folding her arms.

"Kind of… maybe," Morty said, smiling innocently.

"Well let me tell you something buster," Tiffany growled and poked Morty in the chest, "you are going to march back over there whether you like it or not!"

Morty rolled his eyes, brushed her hand away and calmly said, "Sorry, but I refuse."

Lyra was growing angry inside. '_Just who is she? Why is he so calm in front of her? Why am I feeling like this._'

"Lyra?"

"Hmm," Lyra said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you would like some tea. I made fresh pot this morning," Tiffany repeated smiling.

"No thank you."

"You," Tiffany said pointing at Morty, "are having some."

"But I don't like tea. You know I don't!"

"I don't care. You're having some tea," Tiffany said and with that she walked out of the room.

Morty sighed and sat down on the bleachers. "Who is she," Lyra asked and then with some effort added, "is she your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? No way, ugh," Morty said, making a face like he tasted something bitter, "she's my sister."

"Your sister," Lyra said, letting out a secret, small sigh of relief, "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah, she's a Pokemon breeder. She lives in Olivine City, where she owns a small breeding centre."

Tiffany returned with the tea and handed Morty a cup, "Here, drink it or else."

"You sure you don't want any, Lyra?"

"I'm sure thanks," Lyra answered.

"Are you really sure… cause you can have mine," Morty said offering the tea. Tiffany smacked him upside the head, making some tea spill on his shirt. Morty jumped up, quickly putting his tea cup on the bleachers. He stretched out his shirt and groaned. "Tiff! Why'd you do that! Now I have to try and get the grass stains off!"

"That's what you get," Tiffany said shrugging. She then blinked and stared at Morty in confusion and disbelief, "woah, wait. 'Grass stains'. What grass?"

"The tea of course," Morty said as tried to wipe the tea off, "that's what it tastes like… wet grass."

"Oh for Arceus' sake, Morty! You are stranger than I thought," Tiffany said shaking her head and sitting on the bleachers.

"I take that as a compliment," Morty said looking up from his shirt to Tiffany.

"I'm sure you do," Tiffany said sipping her tea with a smile.

"And what is that supposed to mean," Morty asked as he stopped wiping his shirt and folded his arms, "huh?"

"That you're a very strange person."

"Strange? I see how it is," Morty said then turned to Lyra, "do you think I'm strange?"

Lyra blinked and said, "I don't think so, no."

"Wow, one person," Tiffany said, taking a sip of her tea.

Morty rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bleachers. Lyra looked from Morty to Tiffany, "Why do you think he's weird?"

"That weird ability he has," Tiffany said placing her cup on the bleachers.

Lyra looked at her confused, "Ability?"

"Oh, you don't know? My little brother here is psychic strangely enough. He can talk to and understand Pokemon like they were speaking English or something," Tiffany explained then smiled, "I used to use him to find my hair brush I always lost. He's like my own personal item finder." Morty groaned and buried his head. Tiffany laughed and poked him, 'Come on! It's funny!"

"To you maybe," Morty murmured.

"I didn't know you were psychic," Lyra said surprised.

Morty looked up and said, "Yeah, I am. The reason I didn't tell you is because I don't like to talk about it. It's something I've never wanted."

"Yeah, it was some story too. You see he was five when it happened," Tiffany began.

Morty groaned and said, "Do you really have to?"

"Oh come on! I'm sure she's curious by now," Tiffany said as she pointed at Lyra.

Lyra blinked and said, "No it's alright. If he doesn't like talking about it, it's fine with me."

"You're just saying that because you like him," Tiffany whispered to Lyra with a sly smile.

Lyra tried to hide the blush creeping across her face. "No I don't, not really," Lyra whispered back.

"Sure," Tiffany smiled then poked her brother, "you going to tell the story or shall I?" Tiffany looked at her watch and exclaimed, "Oh dear me. I have to feed the Pokemon. I'll be back!" Tiffany jumped up and stretched. "When I get back I'll tell the whole story," Tiffany said smiling then she ran out of the room.

Morty let out a sigh and lied back on the bleacher. Lyra walked over and stood next to him. She looked down at him and said, "You know you still owe me an explanation."

Morty looked up at her and said, "I guess I do." He propped himself up on his elbow and winced slightly.

"What's wrong," Lyra asked as Morty pushed himself up and rubbed his arm.

"It's nothing. I fell before, and I must've got a bruise or something."

"Let me take a look at that," Lyra said as she took his arm and rolled up his sleeve.

"It's really nothing."

"Nothing? It looks broken for Arceus' sake," Lyra exclaimed examining the bruise on his elbow, extending to his forearm.

"Trust me, it's not broken," Morty said, "I'd know if it were."

"You'd better not be… what's that," Lyra said as she gently touched the left side of his chin.

"Oww," Morty said as he flinched at her touch.

Lyra saw a slight bruise on the bottom of his jaw that she hadn't noticed before. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "You expect me to believe that you fell?"

"If you could, that would mean I would have less to explain about," Morty said giving her a grin.

"I think you should start in telling me how you really got those bruises," Lyra said as she took a seat next to him.

Morty sighed and said, "Well, when I said I fell some of it was true. The one on my arm was from falling down the stairs. The other one was from a run in with some guy named Giofanni.. or something."

"Giofanni," Lyra asked with a questioning, quizzical look.

"He says he's the leader of Team.. Whatchamacallit," Morty said, "you know.. those thieves? Their boss wears one of the ugliest suits I ever seen."

"You had a run in with the leader of Team Rocket," Lyra exclaimed, "when?"

'_Great now the Meowth's out of the bag,_' Morty groaned to himself, '_why'd I have to open my big trap for. I can't lie to her. But I don't want her involved._' Morty sighed and said, "Guess I think I owe you an explanation, but you have to promise me one thing."

"And what's that?"

"That if I tell you what's going on you won't get involved."

Lyra raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Morty nodded and Lyra shrugged, "I guess it depends on what it is."

"I'm serious Lyra, promise me," Morty said in a stern tone of voice.

"Okay," Lyra said, "so what happened?"

Morty let out a sigh, "Well, I was sort of kidnapped from the gym a day ago and taken to their base. I met with the leader and he said he wanted me to find Ho-oh for them."

"Ho-oh? What do they want with Ho-oh," Lyra asked.

"He said he wanted to study it but that was a lie. Well, I refused to help him. He then gave me this weird stuff-"

"What weird stuff?"

"I don't know. He said it was made from Psychic Pokemon DNA and it would help me find Ho-oh. He left and I managed to escape. I wandered around and I guess I must've passed out or something. I woke up the next day in Eckruteak General. I know they're looking for me, that's why I don't want you involved."

"How can I not get involved," Lyra asked.

"You said you'd-"

"Do you expect me to know you're in trouble and not help you out," Lyra interrupted, "I'm your friend! I want to help you."

"Look Lyra. You said that you wouldn't get involved," Morty said looking at her sternly.

"I can't just stand idly by while knowing that you're being hunted by Team Rocket," Lyra exclaimed.

"Well, you're just going to have to," Morty snapped angrily. "I don't need you getting into this."

Lyra was taken aback by the way Morty spoke. She had never heard him raise his voice ever. It was like he was an entirely different person. '_Maybe he's on edge after everything he's been through,' Lyra thought._

_Morty looked at her ashamed and a bit shocked by his own rudeness. "Look, I'm sorry Lyra that I snapped at you. I don't know what got into me just now."_

"_It's okay," Lyra said softly._

_Morty put his head in his hands. "It's important that you don't get involved. I.. don't want you…," Morty started and then his voice trailed off._

"_Morty?" When he didn't answer, Lyra gently shook his shoulder, "Hey Morty?"_

"_I… d-do-" Morty began then slumped forward and landed on the floor. _

"_Morty," Lyra exclaimed as she jumped up._

"_What's going on," Tiffany asked as she walked in from the hall. She stopped suddenly when she saw her brother on the floor. She then ran to his side. "What happened?"_

"_I don't know! He just fell all of a sudden," Lyra said, fear in her voice._

_Tiffany rolled Morty onto his back and said, tapping him lightly on the face "Mort! Hey Morty! Wake up, little brother! Come on! Wake up!" Morty's eyes opened and he seemed to stare past his sister. "Morty? Can you hear me," Tiffany asked as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Morty, you're scaring me. Wake up," Tiffany pleaded with her brother._

"_It's not at the Bell Tower. It won't go there. It knows the bells will chime. It's here. It watches. Even now. It's watching," Morty answered in almost a robotic trance._

"_What are you talking about? Morty," Tiffany asked shaking him, "snap out of it!"_

"_It knows. The Bell Tower. It won't return to the bell tower," Morty continued._

_He then winced, holding his head and cursing under his breath. "Mort?"_

_He sat up suddenly, causing Tiffany and Lyra to jump. "I've got to go. I can't stay here."_

"_What are you talking about? What's going on with you!" _

_Morty looked at his sister solemnly and said, "I can't stay here. If they find me they'll find Ho-oh."_

_Tiffany looked at her brother with growing concern, "What's going on with you? You were practically catatonic just now!"_

"_I don't know. I have to leave," Morty said, rising to his feet. _

"_You're going back to the hospital," Tiffany said getting to her feet and grabbing his arm._

"_I can't go there. They'll find me there!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_He's talking about Team Rocket. That's how he ended up at Eckruteak General in the first place," Lyra said. "They're after him because they think he can find Ho-oh."_

"_Ho-oh? Why? How?"_

"_It's a long story," Morty said, "but it's important that they don't find me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because," Morty started then sighed. He looked at his sister and said, "because I can find Ho-oh." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprisingly enough, I actually didn't get writer's block this time! Well here is chapter four. Thanks for reading ^^**

**

* * *

**

Meowth made his was solemnly down the street of Ecruteak City. He listened to the cheery voices of the people who passed by but did not hear them. '_How could my only friends in da whole wide world betray me like dat,_' Meowth thought as tears threaten to spill from his eyes like waterfalls. His memories of his past surfaced and he pushed them down again. '_I always seem tah nevah have any friends I could trust. Dey always turn on me. Like Meowsy,_' Meowth thought bitterly. Thinking of the only girl he loved made him feel even sadder as well as angry. He continued to walk and then stopped by the steps of the Bell Tower. He sat down and put his head in his paws. "Now what am I gunna do? No one ever cares about me anymore. I guess dat my friends really weren't friends aftah all," Meowth said to himself, tears rolling from his eyes. He thought back to all the situations they all had been through and how they got through them as teammates as well as best friends.

Just then his ears perked at the sound of thunder in the distance. He looked up at the sky to see it darken into an ugly grey-green colour. "Oh great, as if my situation wasn't hard enough," Meowth sighed as then clouds threatened to open up and release rain unto the world below. "I hate watah," Meowth hissed as he got to his feet. As more thunder rumbled in the distance, Meowth looked out at the street. He saw many people hurrying toward their homes to avoid the impending rain. "I guess I bettah find some covah too.. but where," Meowth said, feeling a ping of sadness. For the first time in a what seemed like forever, Meowth began to feel the emptiness of being alone. He let out a heavy sigh and starting walking. He passed by the gym and stopped in his tracks. The front door was closed but a window was opened on the side. '_Maybe I could just sneak in dere at get outta da storm,_' Meowth thought as he ran over to the open window. The wind started to pick up, making the trees sway and moan. He reached the window and stopped. '_What if dat gym leadah who escaped is in dere. What if I get caught,_' Meowth thought uneasily. Meowth looked up at the sky in time to see a white streak of lightning shoot across it like an arrow from a bow. A deafening bang of thunder followed, causing Meowth to jump in fear.

"What are you doing here," a voice said from behind him.

Meowth gulped and turned around. Standing behind him was the escaped gym leader with his arms crossed. "Uh.. I was.. Just leavin," Meowth stuttered, smiling the best he could.

Morty raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're that talking Meowth that was with those Rocket people huh?"

Meowth blinked and face palmed. '_Nice goin.. Me and my big Meowth,_' Meowth thought angrily to himself. "Well, I guess… I should be.. uh goin now."

"In this," Morty asked looking up at the sky and back at Meowth. "I thought cats hate water."

"I do, dat's why I'm leavin," Meowth answered as he slowly started to walk away. Suddenly rain began to pour down heavily. Meowth stopped in his tracks and groaned.

Morty walked up to the Scratch Cat Pokemon and said, "Look. It's really wet out here and you might get sick if you don't find shelter. You can stay in my gym until the storm passes."

Meowth looked up at Morty shocked. "You'd let me stay in da gym aftah what I did," Meowth asked incredulously.

Morty smiled at Meowth warmly and said, "I don't blame Pokemon. Even if they can talk and seem to know right from wrong. Pokemon are Pokemon. They don't deserve to be mistreated just because of what they are told to do. Now come on in, I'll get you a towel so you can dry off," Morty said as he started for the gym front door.

Meowth stood in the rain feeling dazed. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he had really seen what he did. Tears ran from his eyes and blended with the cool rain on his face. '_I can't believe he'd do dat aftah what my friends and I did. My friends don't even care about me,_' Meowth thought to himself. He then felt guilty for what he had done and stood looking at the gym door. '_I don't deserve tah be treated so nicely,_' Meowth thought sadly.

"Hey, for a Pokemon who hates the water, you sure like to stand in it," Morty called from the doorway. "Come on in. The storms' supposed to get a lot worse!"

Meowth looked at the gym leader and felt warmth inside. He began to feel that there was people who cared about him. He slowly headed for the gym front door.

* * *

"Jessie, we can't keep walking around in the rain. We probably won't find him right now with this bad weather," James whined as they walked through the woods near Ecruteak City.

"Stop your whining," Jessie snapped turning to face her partner. "It's only a little rain!"

"But Jessie," James said looking at her, "you're the one with the umbrella. Can't we just take a break until the rain stops?"

Jessie stopped in her tracks and said, "I need the umbrella so my beautiful hair doesn't get wet! Stop complaining and be a man! It's just water! You starting to sound like that annoying Meowth that used to follow us around!"

James opened his mouth to say something but opted against it. '_How could she talk about Meowth like that? I wonder if he's okay. It's really bad out,_' James thought bracing himself as gust of wind blew making the rain hit against his face with force.

He then heard his partner yell and it snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Jessie's pink umbrella upturned because of the strong wind. James bit back a laugh and Jessie screamed, "My umbrella! Now my beautiful hair will get soaked! Come on James! We have to find somewhere to stay before my hair is ruined!"

James sighed and looked around. He then saw a hollowed out tree trunk the could fit the two of them comfortably. "Over there," James pointed at the tree.

"Thank Arceus! I have cover," Jessie exclaimed then ran into the hollowed trunk. She sat down and smiled contentedly. James slowly approached the trunk and got inside. "You stay over there," Jessie said as she pointed to a small corner, "I need the most room."

"Shouldn't we both be comfortable and share it evenly," James asked, knowing what the answer was going to be already.

"No, I need more room! That's that," Jessie snapped as she hit him with a paper fan.

James rubbed his head which had an angry red bump on it. "Okay Jess," James said quietly as he stuffed himself in the corner.

"Ahhh," Jessie said smiling like a Cheshire cat. She then turned her head to James and her eyes narrowed. "When the storm's over, we have to find that gym leader Meowth lost."

James couldn't believe his ears. Even after Meowth was fired, she still was placing the blame on him. "Don't you mean the gym leader I lost," James asked tentatively.

"No, you didn't lose him, Meowth did," Jessie said matter-of-factly.

"You know that's not true. Meowth didn't do anything wrong. Aren't you the least bit sad he's not here with us," James asked.

"No. All he did was complain and slow us down. We are better off with out that flea bucket," Jessie said brusquely.

James felt as if someone had hit him on the head with a blunt object. '_How could she not miss him! He was our friend! He went through the academy with him.. Together. He was the one who kept our spirits high. It's like she doesn't even care if he's alive or not,_' James thought taken aback by her curtness.

"Why do you care about that moron anyway," Jessie asked looking at him directly.

"Well, he's our friend. That should be reason enough shouldn't it?"

Jessie shook her head and clicked her tongue. "You should be happy that the boss didn't fire you. Meowth was expendable. Besides, it's not like he could win a Pokemon battle by himself. All he knows is scratch and Fury Swipes. What good would, or did, he do us?"

James looked down at his feet. Suddenly he didn't feel proud to be a Team Rocket member. '_How can I just go on with this job and feel guilty for blaming Meowth. Aren't teammates supposed to stick up for each other?_'

"By the way James. Enough with the talk about Meowth. I'm sick of hearing about him. You mention him one more time and I'll tell the boss it was both of you who lost that gym leader," Jessie said giving him a sadistic smile.

He sighed, knowing that Jessie meant what she had said and looked out at the heavy downfall outside the tree trunk. He listened to the drum-like beat of the rain and the howling of the rain. '_I hope you're okay, Meowth._'

* * *

"Here," Morty said as he handed Meowth a towel, "dry off so you don't get sick."

Meowth accepted the towel and started to dry off. He dripped water on the light blue carpet and looked down at the water accumulating on it. He looked up at Morty and said sheepishly, "Sorry about your carpet."

"That's okay. It's just a carpet," Morty said as he dried off his hair and removed his soaked headband.

"Tanks again for lettin me stay here until da storm goes away," Meowth said he finished drying off.

"It's no problem," Morty smiled as he walked over to his closet. He got out a similar outfit and headed for his bathroom. "Tiff and Lyra should be back soon. They left to go do something. I forgot what though," Morty said as he looked at the ceiling in thought. He then shrugged and said, "Oh well. If you hear the door, it's probably them."

"Aren't you afraid I might turn ya in or something? Dat I might have tricked ya or something," Meowth asked shocked at his calm demeanor.

"If you are going to turn me in well," Morty shrugged, "I don't think you would have asked me. Besides, if you turn me in, you're only following your trainer's orders."

Meowth looked silently at him. '_He still has it in his heart at forgive me. I wish my friends were like dat. If I made a mistake, Jess would've rubbed my nose in it and nevah would forgive me._'

"I'll be back. I just have to change," Morty said and then closed the bathroom door behind him.

Meowth looked at the door and then walked out of the room. He walked down a hallway that led to the battle field. He walked into the room and looked around. The rain drummed against the tin roof and thunder rumbled loudly through the walls. He then heard the door open and two girls walked in. "Can you believe that rain," Tiffany asked, shaking out her umbrella.

"It got bad really fast," Lyra said, "thanks for lending me the extra rain slicker and umbrella."

"No problem. I'm glad you fit in the slicker. It's Mort's," Tiffany said laughing. She then noticed Meowth standing in the gym and asked, "Hey. What's that Pokemon doing here? Why is it standing on two legs? That's odd."

Lyra looked over at Meowth and recognized the Pokemon instantly. She frowned, her face growing dark. Meowth gulped, '_I'm a goner for sure._'

Tiffany looked at Lyra and asked, "Is there something wrong Lyra?"

"That's Team Rocket's Meowth! I'd recognize the creep anywhere," Lyra said.

"You mean he's apart of that horrible team that kidnapped my brother," Tiffany exclaimed and then glared at the Pokemon. "What are you doing here?"

Meowth saw Lyra go for one of her Pokeballs and Meowth's legs began to shake. '_Dey'll nevah believe me,_' Meowth thought, sweat pouring from his forehead.

"It's okay," Morty said walking across the gym.

"Morty?"

"It's okay. I let him stay here until the storm passes," Morty said joining Meowth.

"You let him stay here," Lyra asked dumbfounded.

"I can't believe you Mort! He's part of the team that kidnapped you! How could you take him in," Tiffany asked, anger in her voice.

"He's just a Pokemon. It's really bad out there and he could get sick-"

"But he's a bad Pokemon! He hurt you," Tiffany exclaimed.

"He didn't do anything! He may have helped but he's still just a Pokemon. There are no bad Pokemon only bad trainers! You as a Pokemon breeder should understand that more than anyone," Morty said sternly, not raising his voice. "You honestly could say that you would've let him stay out there and get hurt or sick?"

Tiffany opened her mouth and shut it again. She looked down at Meowth and sighed, "No. I wouldn't. But what if he's tricking you? What if him being here is a trap?"

"It isn't a trap," Meowth spoke up, "I'm not gunna turn him in."

"How can we trust you," Lyra asked, "you're part of Team Rocket."

"Not anymore," Meowth said with effort in his voice, "I was but not anymore. My friends turned on me and got me fired."

Morty looked down at Meowth saddened, "They abandoned you?"

Meowth nodded, tears filling his eyes. "How could someone do that," Tiffany wondered frowning.

"Why did you get fired," Lyra asked.

"My friends blamed me for him escapin. Da boss gave me da boot when dey told him."

"How do we know you're not lying and giving us a sob story to make us believe you," Lyra asked, eyes narrowing.

"He's telling the truth," Morty said.

"How do you know?"

Morty raised an eyebrow and gave her a smile, "You have to ask?"

"Ohh, right," Lyra said and then smiled sheepishly, "sorry. I forgot."

"Well, being as you were abandoned," Morty said kneeling before Meowth, "you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

Meowth's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. "You'd do dat? For me," Meowth asked, his voice shaky. Morty smiled and nodded. "Tank you so much," Meowth smiled, tears falling from his eyes. Meowth wiped his eyes and then looked up at Morty. He noticed something strange in his eyes. Meowth's eyes widened and he asked, "You feelin okay?"

"Yeah, why," Morty asked looking at Meowth puzzled.

"Why did you ask," Tiffany asked as she and Lyra walked up to Morty and Meowth.

"Dis is bad," Meowth said.

"What's bad? What's going on," Lyra demanded. Morty looked from Meowth to his sister and Lyra confused.

"Look closely at his eyes," Meowth said.

"Why, they look normal to me," Tiffany said folding her arms.

"Dere's a dark blue streak in dem," Meowth said, "look closely."

Tiffany looked at her brother's eyes and said, "I don't see- wait a minute. There is! What does that mean?"

"It's from da serum dat da boss gave him. It's not a good sign," Meowth said quietly.

"Why, what's going on," Lyra asked, a bad feeling churning in her stomach.

"Da serum was extracted from some Psychic Pokemon DNA. It was experimental and was tested once on a human. Giovanni used da only psychic on da base to test it. It did enhance his ability greatly. But dere was side-effects from da serum."

"What kind of side-effect," Tiffany asked, growing concerned.

"Well, in da original subject he had shown all da side-effects. He had black outs, and horrible headaches," Meowth explained.

"But what does that have to do with my brother's eyes?"

Meowth sighed, "Ya see. My friends and I were sent ta get some of dese special flowahs dat act as an antidote to da serum. Da antidote, given in small quantities stops da side effects. Dis causes da subject ta work width da boss." Meowth looked up at Morty, sadly. "If da subject get to far from da antidote or from Ho-oh's power.. other side effects pop up."

"What kind of side effects," Lyra asked, her stomach turning into knots.

Meowth gulped and said looking from Lyra to Tiffany, "Da serum was designed so dat da subject couldn't do anyting but help find Ho-oh. If da subject escapes…."

"What? What are you saying," Tiffany asked, concern in her voice.

Meowth looked at his feet. He took a deep breath and looked up at Morty. Meowth then said gravely, "Dat dark blue streak in your eyes-" Meowth looked at Morty and he understood what Meowth was saying.

"What? What's it mean," Tiffany asked, her voice filled with fear.

"It means dat he's dying."


	5. Chapter 5

The rain had stopped and the sun had begun to peek out from behind the dark greenish clouds. The wind blew, filling the forest with a pine, rainy smell. Jessie stood up and stretched. She walked out of the hollowed trunk and put her hands on her hips. She turned to her partner and snapped, "Come on! We have to find that stupid gym leader so we can bring him back to the boss."

James got up and felt stiff all over. He stretched out his limbs the best he could and joined his partner. "Where should we start? He could be anywhere."

"So? We have to find him and then the boss'll give us a big promotion," Jessie said smiling at the thought of a raise. "Then I can rub it in the stupid Cassidy's face!" Jessie let out a laugh and James sweat-dropped. James didn't care about promotions right now. All he could think about was his missing best friend. "Stop standing there staring into space and start searching," Jessie snapped, smacking James on the head with a giant a paper fan.

"Aren't you going to help look," James asked rubbing his head.

"Me," Jessie asked and then laughed. "Don't be silly, James."

James sighed. It was no use arguing with Jessie about anything. "Where should w- I start?"

"Well, there's a possibility that he may have returned to the gym. So get going," Jessie smiled sinisterly.

"You're just going to sit there?"

"Yes, if we split up, we'll find him faster. You check the town while I keep watch here. If he passes by here, I'll call you," Jessie said as she sat down on a stump. James let out a sigh and started for Ecruteak City.

* * *

Tiffany and Lyra looked at Meowth in disbelief. "W-what do you mean he's dying? He looks perfectly fine to me," Lyra said after she was able to find her voice.

"You mean my brother.. my little brother is dying," Tiffany exclaimed, growing pale. "Why? How do you know?"

"It happened to da first subject. Giovanni wanted ta see if da subject could live widthout da antidote. He had gotten a dark blue streak in his eyes. Da researchers didn't tink nothin of it. Two days latah he started gettin new symptoms. Three days latah he died aftah he had a seizure. Aftah he died, Giovanni wanted ta find a new subject. He said he wouldn't make da same mistake twice and dat he needed to finally capture da Ho-oh. He chose him because of his ability and had us kidnap him," Meowth explained.

"How could you do this to my brother," Tiffany shouted and lunged at Meowth. Morty held her back and said, "Tiff! Stop! It's not his fault!"

"How is it not his fault Mort! You wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for him," Tiffany shouted, rage in her face as she swung at Meowth.

"Tiff! Stop it," Morty said raising his voice, "he's not to blame! Leave him alone."

"How? How can I leave him alone when I don't want to be alone," Tiffany asked looking up at Morty with a defeated expression. She then bowed her head and started to cry. Morty wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her the best he could.

"Is there a way to help him," Lyra asked, struggling to hold back her own tears.

"If he can get da antidote in time or if he manages ta get near Ho-oh. Da only problem is dat if he gets too close ta Ho-oh he'll black out from its power."

"Where's the antidote?"

"It's in da mountains near Lake of Rage. You would havtah go by foot because da boss'll be lookin for him by air. I could lead you dere. It's da least I could do."

"We'll never make it in time," Lyra exclaimed.

"Yes you will," Tiffany said wiping her eyes and letting go of her brother. "You can take my Rapidash. They'll get you up there."

Morty looked at his sister then smiled, "You trust me with a Rapidash?"

Tiffany let out a laugh and said, "I'm going to have to."

Lyra looked at the two in complete confusion. '_How could they be almost calm about it,_' Lyra thought to herself in amazement.

"You'll have to leave after the storm," Tiffany said as she stood up. She turned to Lyra and said, "I'll need you to look after him."

"Me?"

"Yes, I only have two Rapidash. I don't think I could handle a horse right now," Tiffany said, holding back her tears.

Lyra nodded silently. Morty rose to his feet and grabbed his sister by the shoulders. "Hey, don't worry. I'll be fine. Okay?"

Tiffany looked at him and hugged him tightly. "Don't you die on me, little brother," Tiffany whispered.

Morty kissed the top of her head. "I won't. I promise." He then turned to Lyra and asked, "Have you ever rode a Rapidash?"

"No," Lyra said shaking her head.

Morty smiled and said, "Well, you're about to get a crash course."

"You're the one in need of a crash course little brother," Tiffany said, folding her arms, "or should I say… anti-crash course."

"Very funny! I'm laughing sooo hard," Morty said, sarcasm in his voice. "But in all seriousness, the Pokeballs, dear."

Tiffany handed the two Pokeballs to Morty and said, "I have to go check on the Pokemon. You three can handle your own right? I'm not going to come in here to people complaining of being trampled, am I?"

"No, you won't. You can count on me," Morty said with a boyish grin.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Tiffany said shaking her head as she left.

"That's not very nice," Morty shouted as she disappeared from the gym. He then turned to Lyra and Meowth and said, "Okay, now for some training on an old friend of mine, Rapidash." Morty tossed the two Pokeballs in the air and the Rapidash materialized out of their Pokeballs. "Okay, now you have to be really careful when getting on them. The fire's really hot and it'll burn you alive," Morty said smiling darkly.

"Wha-" Meowth exclaimed.

"Just kidding! They won't burn you. I'll demonstrate," Morty said then mounted the Pokemon. Rapidash neighed and Morty pat it on the neck near it's fiery mane. "See, it won't hurt you," Morty said and dismounted the Rapidash. "Now you try, Lyra," Morty said holding the Rapidash steady by its bridal. Lyra stepped up tentatively to it and Morty shook his head, "You're going to get nowhere moving like that.."

Lyra looked from Rapidash to Morty and asked, "You sure it's not going to throw me off?"

Morty laughed and said, "It won't. Trust me. I'll help you up." Morty helped Lyra onto the Rapidash and held it by the bridal. "See? That wasn't hard was it?"

"I'm fine as long as you keep holding that bridal," Lyra said.

Morty raised an eyebrow. "You're not telling me that you're afraid of a Rapidash? You who won the Johto League Competition. Loved the battle by the way, you haven't changed a bit," Morty said.

"You won da Johto League," Meowth asked astonished.

"Yeah, but don't be getting any ideas about stealing my Pokemon," Lyra said, looking down at Meowth with her hands on her hips.

"Ya don't havtah worry about dat anymore," Meowth said folding his arms.

"Okay, Lyra. I'm going to let go of the bridal now."

"Do you have to?"

"Well, I really don't feel like walking the Rapidash all the way to Lake of Rage," Morty said. "It happens to be a very long hike."

Lyra sighed, closed her eyes and said, "Okay, you can let go." Morty nodded and released the bridal and mounted the second Rapidash.

He then poked her on the shoulder and said, "You can open your eyes now, Lyra."

Lyra opened one eye and looked around. "Well, this isn't so bad," Lyra said as she opened her other eye and smiled.

"I told you. Tiff's Pokemon are very well trained. Now, her Pokemon respond only to rein signals. Flick it once to walk, twice to trot and three times to gallop. When you want to slow down, just gently pull back on the reins evenly, like this," Morty explained as he grabbed the reins and pulled back evenly on both sides. "If you pull too much on one end, Rapidash'll just go in that direction."

"Well, that seems pretty simple," Lyra said.

Morty smiled then grabbed Lyra's Rapidash's reins suddenly. "Hold on a moment." Suddenly, Gengar popped out of the floor spooking the Rapidash slightly. "What's up, Gengar?"

"Gengar! Gen," the Ghost Pokemon smiled.

"The storm's over," Morty said then grabbed Gengar's Pokeball with his free hand and said, "Gengar, return." Gengar returned to its Pokeball and Morty released Lyra's reins. "Sorry about that. The only thing that frightens them is Gengar."

"That's okay. Just as long as Rapidash doesn't throw me off or anything like that."

"That wouldn't be to nice," Morty laughed.

"What's so funny," Tiffany asked walking in the room carrying a climber's bag.

"Nothing. Gengar says the storm's past," Morty said as he and Lyra dismounted the Rapidash.

"And here I was coming to tell you that the storm just ended.. that figures," Tiffany said then sighed. "Here, I packed you bag with enough supplies to get you three up there and back." She handed Morty the bag and said, "Now, be careful. I don't want to have to come up there to get you three."

Morty swung the bag over his shoulder and said, "We'll be careful, don't worry. We should be back soon, so you wouldn't mind watching the gym for me while I'm gone, right?"

"I won't mind. Just don't take too long.. You know how I don't like Ghost Pokemon," Tiffany said. "They're creepy."

"You're creepy," Morty retorted as he returned the Rapidash to their Pokeballs. "Come on, Lyra. Meowth. Let's get going."

Tiffany hugged Morty tightly and whispered, "You come back, okay?"

"I will," Morty whispered and hugged her back. He then let her go and headed for the entrance of the gym, followed by Lyra and Meowth.

* * *

James made his way down the street toward the Ecruteak Gym. He looked around at the people who were walking about, minding their own business. He stopped at the end of the street and looked in the direction of the gym. Seeing no one, he headed toward the gym. As he reached the steps, he heard muffled voices and the sound of the front doors opening. James froze in place and looked around frantically. He then dove into a nearby bush and peeked through the branches.

He waited silently until Morty and another trainer came into view. '_Hey, I know her,_' James thought to himself studying the trainer's face. '_That's it! She's the new Johto League Champion! What is she doing here?_'

"Which way should we go," Lyra asked crossing her arms.

"Well, if we use the main road, we'll stick out. We should leave passing the old Tin Tower," Morty said as he tossed two Pokeballs in the air. Two Rapidash materialized and the two got on them.

James shifted uncomfortably in the foliage. '_Should I take them now? But I can't beat them both by myself,_' James thought to himself. '_I'll have to go back and get Jessie-_'

"We should get goin before day find us."

James snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at the trainers wide-eyed. Standing before the horse mounted trainers was Meowth. '_Meowth?_' James couldn't believe his eyes.

"So I guess he's not only out of a job but a traitor as well."

James blinked and turned his head. Behind him was Jessie, hiding behind him in the bushes. "Jessie," James whispered surprised.

"I figured you couldn't find him by yourself so I decided to help. Looks like we won't only be taking the gym leader back."

"You mean Meowth?"

"Yes, he's apparently helping them so he must be turned in as well," Jessie whispered matter-of-factly.

"But Jess, you know what'll happen if the boss discovers that he's helping them!"

"What does it matter to us? He's no longer apart of Team Rocket."

"But he's our friend! We can't turn or backs on him.. again," James said quietly.

"Friend? He's betraying us!"

"Didn't we betray him," James asked looking at his partner hurt that she would turn Meowth in without a care.

"No, as I said, if I didn't do that, we'd be the ones kicked out," Jessie said plain and simple.

James sighed and turned his attention to the two trainers and Meowth. "All right, let's get going," Morty said as he extended his hand to Meowth. Meowth grabbed his hand and Morty pulled him up. They then took off. James stood up and watched them leave.

"Do you know where they're going," Jessie asked joining her partner, watching the two trainers disappear into the nearby woods.

'_If I tell her than I put Meowth in danger of being caught. But if she finds out on her own,_' James thought to himself, weighing the decision in his head.

"Well, do you know where they're going," Jessie snapped, stomping her foot angrily. "If we don't catch up with them, the boss'll kill us!"

James let out a sigh. "They said something about going past the Burned Tower."

"Well, come on James! We'll follow them in our hot air balloon," Jessie ran off toward the hidden hot air balloon.

'_I'm sorry Meowth,_' James thought sadly and then ran after Jessie.

* * *

Morty and Lyra reached the burned Tin Tower and then started in the direction of the Lake of Rage. "This isn't so bad," Lyra said, Rapidash galloping evenly next to Morty's.

"I told you," Morty said glancing at her smiling.

"Yeah well dis is crazy,' Meowth exclaimed holding Rapidash's neck tightly, "I feel like I'm gunna fall off!"

"You won't fall off," Morty said giving Meowth a pat on the head. They rode for three hours when they came to a clearing. "We should stop here. The Pokemon are tired," Morty said, bringing the Rapidash to a halt. Lyra did the same and dismounted the horse.

"Yeah that and my rear is killing me," Lyra said stretching.

Morty laughed and dismounted the Rapidash. He then recalled both Pokemon and looked up. "It's getting late. It would be a bad idea to ride in the woods at night."

"But we need to get to Lake of Rage in two days," Lyra protested.

Morty looked at her and said, "I know from experience that it's a bad idea. We should make camp and sleep here for the night. We can leave as soon as it gets light out."

"No argument dere, I'm tired," Meowth yawned, stretching his legs and arms.

"Experience?"

"Yeah," Morty said as he took the bag off and placed it on the ground. "It's how I had met Gengar."

"Do you mind sharing," Lyra asked as she sat down on a nearby rock and placed her chin in her hand. "Pretty please," Lyra asked smiling and batting her eyelashes.

Morty laughed and said, "Okay. Well, it happened when I was around seven." Morty sat down legs folded on the ground and leaned back on his hands. "My sis and I were riding some Ponyta around the old Tin Tower. It was starting to get late and we decided to head back. Tiff, being the better rider than I could ever be, took off, leaving me in the dust. I tried to keep up but somehow got lost in the woods. I remember trying to find my way out but just couldn't. The sun had completely set and the forest was so dark. Suddenly this Noctowl flew out of nowhere and spooked the Ponyta I was riding. I fell off and Ponyta ran off into the woods. I was scared and never felt so alone in my life. I sat there for hours, too afraid to move, hoping Tiff or my parents would come. All of a sudden, Gengar appeared." Morty laughed and said, "I can still remember Gengar trying to cheer me up. I told Gengar that I had gotten lost and Gengar offered to help me out. As Gengar led me out of the woods, towards home, it told me how it had been abandoned by it's trainer."

"That's horrible," Lyra said, she couldn't stand when trainers abandoned their Pokemon.

"When I got back, my parents weren't to thrilled about Gengar. I had told them that Gengar was the one who found me and they finally let me keep it. From that day on, Gengar and I have been pretty inseparable."

"So is dat why you're lettin me stay at da gym," Meowth asked.

Morty nodded and scratched Meowth behind the ears. "I would've never thought that Gengar was abandoned. It's such a good and powerful Pokemon."

"I know," Morty said then stood up. "You want to help me unpack for the night?"

"Sure," Lyra said as she joined Morty. Just as they were about to unpack, Morty froze suddenly. "What is it," Lyra asked.

"Someone's coming. They're not far from here but they're heading this way. We should hide," Morty said as he picked up the bag. He looked around, and then spotted a climbable tree. "Over there, up that tree."

Lyra looked at the tree and sweat-dropped. "You want to climb that?"

Morty grabbed Lyra's hand and hurried to the tree, Meowth following. "Can you climb by yourself," Morty asked looking down at Meowth.

"Piece of cake" Meowth said and then climbed up the tree using his claws.

'I don't think I can climb that."

"I'll help you. Ready?"

"I guess so," Lyra said nervously.

"I'm going to lift you up. Grab the lowest branch and pull yourself up," Morty said, urgency in his voice.

"Got it," Lyra said and then Morty picked her up. Lyra grabbed the branch and managed to pull herself up. Morty jumped, grabbed the branch and pulled himself up. Together, they climbed four more branches up and then stopped.

Just as they sat on the branch, two people below came into sight. Meowth squinted and then his eyes widened as he recognized the two below. "Dat's Jessie and James," Meowth whispered, "dey must've been followin' us."

"Are those the guys who kidnapped you," Lyra asked looking from the two to Morty.

"No doubt. That's them," Morty said quietly.

"I don't tink dey know where we are," Meowth said as the two rockets below looked around. They watched quietly as the male rocket shook his head and the pair moved on. After a couple minutes passed, Meowth said, "I'll make sure da coast is cleah."

"Be careful," Lyra whispered.

"I will," Meowth said and then slowly made his way down. Meowth touched the bottom and listened intently. He could hear nothing and he gazed around in the fading sunlight. Meowth then gave Lyra and Morty the thumbs up.

"I guess the coast is clear. You feel anything?"

"No, they must've left," Morty said, "come on."

They climbed down and Morty helped Lyra get off the last branch. "That was close," Lyra said.

"Unfortunately, you three came out of your hiding place too soon."

* * *

**_Well that ends chapter 5. Will Morty, Lyra and Meowth get caught? Find out next chapter. Thanks for reading^^_**


	6. Chapter 6

Morty and Lyra turned around to see a female Team Rocket member behind them. She was dressed in a black dress with a red "R" on the front. Her blonde, curly hair stuck out of her cap. "It seems this cloak Team Rocket invented really does work. You see it was specially designed to capture psychic Pokemon by enabling the hunters to be hidden to their detection. I guess it works for people too."

"Who are you," Lyra asked her eyes narrowing.

"Who I am is none of your concern. I want you to hand over the gym leader peacefully and no one will get hurt. Simple right?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. You're not getting Morty and that's that. What could Team Rocket possibly want with Ho-oh!"

The Rocket shook her head and said coolly, "You told her didn't you? That was very stupid of you. Now I have no choice but to bring both of you to my boss, Giovanni."

'_She has no intention of bringing Lyra alive. I have to do something,_' Morty thought to himself. "I'll go with you if you leave Lyra alone."

"Morty! Are you insane," Lyra exclaimed staring at him as if he lost his mind completely.

"I guess so. Besides, once we have Ho-oh there's nothing you're little friend here can do about it."

"When I tell you, run for it. I'll be behind you," Morty whispered to Lyra and then took a step toward the Rocket.

"And here I thought you'd be hard to get. I don't even know why Giovanni decided to let Jessie and James keep the mission. They probably would have screwed it up." She laughed and then said, "Come along now. We have a Rainbow Pokemon to find!"

Morty walked up to the Rocket and then quickly threw his bag at her making her fall to the ground. "Run!" Lyra and Meowth took off followed by Morty.

Suddenly a bullet hit a tree next to Lyra. She glanced back and saw the Rocket running after them with a gun. "She's shooting at us!"

"Keep going!"

"How long can we run like this! She's going to hit us for sure," Lyra exclaimed as another bullet ricocheted off of another tree next to Morty. They kept running until they came to the tree line. They passed the tree line only to come to a stop by a cliff. "What're we going to do!"

Morty looked down and saw a lake at the bottom of the cliff. "We're going to have to jump."

Lyra looked down and exclaimed, "Jump! We'll be killed!"

"The lake water's very deep. If we stay here, they'll kill us," Morty said. "We have to jump."

"I hate watah," Meowth exclaimed and then a bullet hit the ground next to his feet. "On second thought," Meowth said and then jumped off the cliff, "Geronimo!"

"Well if Meowth can do it," Lyra said as she saw Meowth break the surface and wave to them. "I can too."

"You ready," Morty asked and Lyra nodded. "Three, two one.. Go!" Morty and Lyra jumped off the edge of the cliff and plummeted into the cool water below. Lyra sank deep in the water and felt as if she were hit with a truck. She tried to swim toward the surface, but her body felt paralyzed from the impact with the water. As the oxygen left her body, everything went black.

* * *

Domino walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down into the water below. She then took out her cell phone. She dialed a number and then waited patiently. "Yes, this is Domino. I have spotted the gym leader. He's about five miles outside route 42. Yes sir, alive. Understood," Domino said and then hung up the phone. "Jessie, James," Domino said turning to the two rockets as they walked up.

"Domino? What are you doing here," James asked, scratching his head.

"The boss sent me. He wanted to make sure that the gym leader was found as soon as possible," Domino said resting her hands on her hips. "It is imperative we find and capture the gym leader in the next twelve hours. If we don't, he's of no use to us."

"Twelve hours," Jessie repeated.

"Yes, that is our window. If we don't find him, and give him the antidote for the serum in that time frame, he's dead. A dead psychic is of no use to us, and we'll have to find a new subject familiar with Ho-oh. There's not that many by the way. It would be best if we worked together to capture him alive. Giovanni doesn't care how he's captured, just as long as we don't kill him. I managed to chase them to the edge of this cliff but they jumped off. I want you two to search the banks of the lake and the surrounding forest area. Can I count on you two?"

"Yes you can Domino," Jessie said smiling, "you can count on us to find him."

"And remember. Giovanni wants him alive," Domino said as she started to walk off.

"Where are you going to search," James asked, watching Domino walk away.

"I'm going to be looking from the air. Don't let the boss down on this one. Otherwise, it'll be your jobs," Domino added and then walked into the forest.

"What're we going to do Jessie," James whined, "how are we going to find him in this huge forest!"

"We'll just have to find him and bring him back to the boss before Domino does," Jessie said crossing her arms.

"But aren't we supposed to be working together on this," James asked.

"Of course. But if the two of us bring him in, we might get a big fat promotion," Jessie said matter-of-factly. "Let's get going, James! We have a gym leader to find!"

* * *

Faint voices was all she could hear. Lyra slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus. She was in a large, cozy living room. She was lying on a couch next to a warm fireplace. Her body ached, as she forced herself up. She looked around to see that she was alone. "Hello?"

"Well, well. Looks like you finally woke up."

Lyra turned her head toward the kitchen archway to see Morty standing there, his arms crossed. He smiled at her and walked up. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened? Where are we?"

"You passed out when we hit the water. I managed to get you to shore when Tara offered us some help."

"Tara," Lyra asked confused.

"That would be me deary," an elderly lady said as she walked up next to Morty. "My name is Tara. I saw you and your friends needed some help and offered. You're in my cottage." She smiled sweetly and said, "You sure had your friend worried. This one here refused to leave until I darn near had to knock some sense into him." Tara pat Morty on the shoulder smiling. "I have some cookies in the oven I have to check on. I'll leave you two."

"How long have I been out," Lyra asked as she swung her legs over the side of the couch.

"Around five hours," Morty said.

"Five hours? We have to go!"

"It's okay, Lyra. We're not that far from Lake of Rage so just rest," Morty said.

"Rest? I can't! What about you," Lyra exclaimed. "I delayed the trip! How could I!"

"Calm down, Lyra. You didn't screw anything up. Besides, I'm feeling fine so there's nothing to worry about," Morty said as he sat next to her. "You gave me quite a scare."

'_He was worried about me? He cares more about my well being than of his own life? No, he's just being a friend… nothing more,_' Lyra thought to herself. Morty leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes and Lyra looked at him. He was pale and looked worn out. "Hey, you feeling okay," Lyra asked gently shaking his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired," Morty said, opening his eyes and looking at her. "I actually can't remember when I last had a good night's sleep," Morty said smiling faintly. "I'm going to go get some air."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. I'll be back."

Lyra watched silently as Morty got up and walked out the front door. Meowth walked into the living room and said, "How are ya?"

"I'm fine. I can't say the same for Morty though," Lyra said, looking from the door to Meowth. "Can I ask you something?"

"What," Meowth asked as he sat down on the wooden floor.

"Does Morty seem all right to you?"

"What do ya mean?"

"He looked really pale just now before he left. Did you notice anything different about him?"

"No, he's been quiet but he seemed fine tah meh. Ya want me ta go talk ta him?"

"No, I'll go," Lyra said as she got up and headed for the door. She opened it and looked around but couldn't see Morty anywhere. "Hey Morty! Where are you," Lyra called. The sun was bright and the fresh scent of pine filled the air. Lyra stepped out onto the porch and looked around. '_He wouldn't have gone for a walk would he,_' Lyra thought to herself as she stepped off the porch and continued looking. She shielded her eyes from the intense sun rays and decided to search around the building. As she looked around, she could hear the sounds of some Pidgey and Pidgeotto singing in the nearby trees. '_What a beautiful day. I would be a great day to be at the beach in Olivine City,_' Lyra thought as a cool breeze blew through her light brown hair. Lyra walked to the side of the cottage and saw Morty sitting on a bench up against the side of the cottage. "Hey Morty! There you are! I was wondering where you had went," Lyra said as she walked up to him.

"Hey Lyra," Morty said lookin up at her as she joined him.

"How are you doing," Lyra asked as she sat down next to him.

"I fine, why?"

"I don't know. You look a little pale. I thought that something might have been wrong. You seem so quiet."

"I'm just tired."

"If there was something wrong, you'd tell me right?"

Morty looked at her and smiled, "Right."

Just then Tara walked up holding two steaming cups. "I made you two some of my herbal tea. Thought you could use some."

"Thanks," Lyra said accepting the cup.

"No thanks, I'm not a big fan of tea," Morty said.

"Oh? Well my tea is special. I never liked tea until I made my own. You should try it, it really is good," Tara said offering the cup to him.

Morty smiled and said, "Okay, I'll try it. Just as long as it doesn't taste like wet leaves I'm fine."

Tara laughed and said, "I assure you that it doesn't."

"Thanks," Morty said as he accepted the cup. Tara smiled and left. Morty raised an eyebrow and looked at the tea.

"What's the matter," Lyra asked.

"Something's not right with this tea."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I wouldn't drink it if I were you,' Morty said as he swirled it around in his cup. He took a small sip and then looked at the cup. "Just as I thought. This tea has been drugged."

"Drugged," Lyra exclaimed and then Morty hushed her.

"We don't want her hearing us," Morty said in a low voice. "She apparently wanted us to drink it and not know."

"It's a bit late for that," a voice said from behind. They both turned to see Tara standing behind them with her hands on her hips. "I don't think that was very nice to say about my tea. It certainly isn't drugged. I only use special ingredients. If you don't trust me, I'll drink it right in front you right now."

Morty looked at Tara in almost a stupor. Lyra looked at him and said, "Hey Morty?"

"Are you sure it's not," Morty said eyes narrowing. "How can I trust you?"

Tara blinked, "I'd never do such a thing."

Lyra looked at him incredulously, "Morty-"

Morty looked at Lyra and glared. "What! She looks too nice to be evil! She could be one of them! I won't trust a thing she says," Morty snapped as he slammed down the cup on the bench and stood up. "You can stay here and talk all you want! I'm going," Morty said as he walked off.

Lyra stared at him in disbelief, tears in her eyes. Never would he raise is voice at her or anyone else. Lyra got up and ran to him, "Morty stop!"

He turned to her, his face dark. "What!"

Lyra stopped hesitant. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me! There's nothing wrong with me! There's apparently something wrong with you if you trust her," Morty shouted pointing at the cottage.

"There's nothing wrong with me but there is something wrong with you! You're not yourself! Tell me what's going on," Lyra shouted. "Please!"

"There's nothing wrong! So stop asking!"

Meowth ran up and said, "Lyra! Don't provoke him!"

"What," Lyra asked looking at Meowth.

"He's in a paranoid state! If ya keep pesterin him he might end up hurtin ya," Meowth said.

"You think you're smart don't you," Morty said his voice cold. He then threw a Pokeball in the air and Gengar came out. "Why don't you get lost before I hurt you," Morty snapped at Meowth.

"Gengar," Gengar said, confusion in its face. Gengar looked at Morty and cocked its head.

"Morty what are you doing?"

"Shut up! Gengar use Shadow Ball on that Meowth!"

'_He should know Ghost type moves don't affect Meowth who is a normal type! I have to stop him, but how,' _Lyra though to herself.

"Gengar," Gengar looked at Morty hesitant to attack.

"I said use Shadow Ball! Now!"

Gengar blinked then sighed. Gengar then used Shadow Ball. Meowth covered his head, waiting for the attack to hit. Shadow Ball hit Meowth but did nothing. "It didn't hit me?"

"You're a Normal type. Ghost types are resistant. Morty being a gym leader should know that," Lyra said.

"Right now da paranoia is makin him not tink straight," Meowth said. "If he's like dis, dere's no telling what he might do next."

"I have to stop him," Lyra said and then threw a Pokeball in the air. Houndoom appeared out of its Pokeball and growled. "I'm sorry Morty," Lyra said quietly and then said, "Houndoom! Use Tackle on Morty now!"

Houndoom charged at Morty and Gengar used Shadow Ball and it hit the ground in front of Houndoom. Houndoom stopped and growled at Gengar. "Gengar! You can't attack Houndoom. We're trying to help Morty! He's not himself!"

"Gengar," Gengar cocked its head and looked at its trainer.

"Don't listen to her! I'm your trainer! Now take out that Houndoom!"

Gengar blinked and then looked at Lyra. It looked back at Morty and shook its head sadly and disappeared. "Thanks Gengar! Use Tackle," Lyra commanded.

Houndoom ran at Morty and tried to Tackle him but Morty jumped out of the way. "You're on their side! I knew it all along!" Houndoom then suddenly hit Morty with another tackle, sending him flying backward. Morty hit the ground and skid to a stop. Lyra and Meowth ran up to him.

"He's out like a light," Meowth said as he looked down at him. "Dat Houndoom of yours is really powerful."

"What happened out here," Tara asked as she walked up. "What happened to him?"

"It's a long story," Lyra said, "I'm sorry for the way he acted. He's not too well right now."

"That's alright dear. I figured something was eating at him," Tara said.

"We had bettah get tah da Lake of Rage soon.," Meowth said.

"Why," Lyra asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"Paranoia is one of da new symptoms. It means dat he doesn't have dat much time left."

"We'll never make it in time," Lyra said, "Lake of Rage is a day away!"

"What is at Lake of Rage may I ask," Tara asked.

"We have tah find dis special flowahs dat only grows dere. Ya see if we don't get dat flower, da gym leadah's gunna die."

"Oh dear.. Wait a moment. Would those flowers happen to be Xooxang flowers?"

"Yeah dat's dem!"

"I have some in my cottage. I always go up to Lake of Rage to see the flowers. You're welcome to them if you need them."

"Thank you so much," Lyra said, "Houndoom, help me get him back to the cottage."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Finally finished chapter 7! Sorry it took so long to update. My account wouldn't publish anything for the longest time -_-'_**

**_Well here it is. Yays! Hope you all enjoy^^_**

* * *

Once back in the cottage, Lyra and Houndoom put Morty on the couch. "Where did you say those flowers were again," Lyra asked turning to Tara.

"Hey, where'd she go," Meowth asked, gazing around the empty living room.

"Maybe she went to get them. I have a favour to ask you," Lyra said, "can you go find Gengar. It disappeared and I don't know where it went."

"No problem," Meowth smiled and then left out the front door.

"Tara? You there," Lyra asked as she looked around. Suddenly, Lyra felt someone grab her from behind. She tried turning but the grip was too strong. "Hey! What's going on!"

Tara appeared from the kitchen and smiled. "Well, I hope your comfortable, Lyra."

Lyra struggled and caught a glimpse of the person who held her hands behind her back. Lyra's eyes widened as she realized she was being held captive by two Rocket grunts. "What's going on!"

"Well, I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, but you gave me no choice. You see, your friend was right."

"What are you talking about! Let me go!"

Tara shook her head. "Look dear. You see this would have been more peaceful if you would have drank the tea. Your friend here," Tara said motioning to Morty, "he was right. The tea **was** drugged. I guess I'm lucky in a sense that he decided to have a paranoid episode. It just so happens that his paranoia made my story more believable to you."

"Who are you," Lyra demanded as she tried to free herself.

"Me," Tara said then chuckled. "I'm the one who made the serum for Team Rocket. I am one of the chief scientists for Giovanni himself."

"What?"

"Yes, you see I always lived here and I know a lot about the flowers and Pokemon. About three years ago, I was approached by Giovanni. He had heard of my herbal medicine for Pokemon and asked if I would like to be a part of a grand plan. He promised me power and I promised to help with his plan. It was a win-win situation."

"How could you say that," Lyra exclaimed.

"I can say whatever I want. You see, with Ho-oh's power, Team Rocket and I will become one of the most powerful people in the world. That gym leader, well, he is expendable for our cause."

Lyra felt as if she had been hit with a blunt object. She then turned red with anger. "How dare you call him expendable! Morty! Wake up!"

Tara laughed and said, "He's out like a light. He can't hear you. You know it's a shame on how you couldn't have known you played right into my plan. I heard from Domino how tricky you two were. So I decided to let you take out the gym leader than I take out you. Smart huh?"

Lyra hung her head. '_How could I have been so stupid! I walked right into a trap._'

Tara pulled out a phone and dialed a number. "Domino, this is Tara. I have a gift for you. Yes, they're right here. I'll be waiting." Tara hung up the phone then sneered at Lyra, "Time to go. Make sure you take her Pokemon."

One of the grunts grabbed Lyra's Pokeballs off her belt and put them in a bag. "Give back my Pokemon!"

"How about no," Tara said as she walked over to the couch. She grabbed Morty's shirt and pulled it up.

"What are you doing," Lyra exclaimed.

"I'm making sure he doesn't have any internal injuries from that tackle. You have quite strong Pokemon," Tara said then rolled down his shirt.

She then took out a syringe and a vile of blue fluid. "What is that?" Tara filled the syringe halfway and tapped the top, squirting some fluid out. She then pulled the collar of Morty's shirt and stuck the syringe in his shoulder. "What did you just give him," Lyra shouted, trying to break free from the two grunts' grip.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill him or anything. This vile contains the antidote to the psychic serum I created. It should work by theory. Besides, we don't need a dead psychic no do we?"

"In theory? You mean you just gave him something without knowing if it'll work!"

"It worked on the Pokemon-"

"Pokemon! He's not a Pokemon! He's a human being," Lyra snapped.

"You're starting to get on my nerves," Tara said grabbed Morty's wrist. "You should learn to be more quiet." She then dropped his wrist and grabbed a penlight from her pocket. She checked his eyes and said, "He's fine. The antidote worked, which is good for us."

"Good for you! Do you even care if something happens to him!"

"Not really. Just as long as he shows us where Ho-oh is. It's apparent however that _you_ care a lot about him though."

"What? He's my friend!"

"Just your friend? You sure about that deary," Tara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Lyra said, fighting away the blush that was threatening to creep across her face.

"Whatever you say," Tara said nonchalantly, "let's get going. Giovanni will be very pleased."

* * *

Meowth walked through the woods, looking for Gengar. "Hey Gengar! Come on out! Don't ya wanna see your trainer?" Meowth looked around at the trees and sighed. "How am I evah gunna find a Ghost Pokemon in all dis." Meowth continued on until he saw movement in the nearby trees. "Gengar? Dat you?"

"Gengar Gen," Gengar said as it appeared from the bushes.

"Dere ya are! What are ya doin all da way out here?"

"Gengar Gen Gengar."

"Huh? What do ya mean dere's somting wrong at da cabin?"

"Gengar Gen Gengar," Gengar said waving its arms.

"You say dat you were watchin from da bushes and da old lady didn't seem right to ya," Meowth asked blinking at the Ghost Pokemon. "but she promised ta help your ownah out."

Gengar shook its head and exclaimed, "Gengar! Gen!"

"Boy are ya uptight about dat old lady. Come on and I'll show ya dat dere's noting wrong with her," Meowth said as he started toward the cabin. Before Meowth could break through the bushes, Gengar appeared in front of him. Meowth let out a yelp then growled at Gengar, "Hey! What was dat for! Ya wanna give meh a coronary!"

"Gengar," Gengar said in a quiet voice and then pointed at the cottage.

Meowth looked toward the cottage and unmarked panel truck parked in front of it. '_Dat's strange, I nevah saw dat vehicle before._' He then saw the door open and two Rocket grunts exited. He then saw Lyra being dragged down the stairs.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me," Lyra shouted as she tried to struggle out of their grasp.

'_Hey! Dose are Team rocket grunts! Dey musta caught dem,_' Meowth thought as he watched wide-eyed, as they pushed Lyra into the back of the van. Two more Rockets exited, dragging Morty by the arms and threw him into the back of the van as well. '_Dis isn't good! If dey get caught den Ho-oh will be found!_'

"Are they in the van," Tara's voice came from the cottage doorway snapping Meowth from his thoughts.

'_So Gengar was right. She was up ta no good,_' Meowth thought, feeling bad that he had not believed Gengar in the first place.

"Yes, they're in the back of the van and we're ready to go when you are," one Rocket grunt said.

"Drive easy. We want to get there in one piece," Tara said as she walked to the passenger side door.

"Understood," the grunt said as he opened the driver's side door.

"Dey must be takin dem back ta headquarters. We gotta follow dem before dey find Ho-oh," Meowth said to Gengar. "Is dere a way you can track dem while de're movin?" Gengar nodded and Meowth looked back at the van as the engine started. '_We have tah save dem. It's da least I can do_,' Meowth thought as he watched the van drive slowly off.

* * *

Lyra tried to open the back door but without any luck. '_What am I going to do! They took my Pokemon. We have to get out of here,_' Lyra thought as she looked around, trying to stay standing as the van rolled over bumps. She knelt down and shook Morty's shoulder. "Morty! Wake up! Come on! We have to get out of here," Lyra said as she gently tapped his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lyra looked up to see Tara looking back at them through a small window. "You should let him get some rest. He's going to need it," Tara said and then laughed.

"What's so funny! What do you mean by that," Lyra snapped as she braced herself as the van jumped slightly from another bump.

"You see, Giovanni intends to teach him a little lesson for escaping," Tara said, giving her a sly smile.

Lyra's eyes narrowed. "You or Giovanni better not so much as touch him!"

"Oh? Giving orders I see? Who's the one in captivity, hmm," Tara asked and then let out a laugh.

Lyra shook Morty again and said, "Come on! Wake up! You have to wake up!"

Morty groaned and slowly stirred. "What happened. Where are we," Morty asked looking around with half-lidded eyes. He looked at Lyra in total confusion.

"We've been captured. We have to get out of here right now," Lyra said, "can you get up?"

"Yeah," Morty said as he slowly sat up, careful of the bumps in the road. "What happened," Morty asked cringing at the pain in his chest.

"You mean you don't remember what happened," Lyra asked as she stood up.

Morty shook his head and rose to his feet. "No, all I remember was something about tea. That's it." Morty walked to the back of the van and grabbed the lever. He pulled it and pushed all his weight against it.

"It won't work because it's locked from the outside."

"Maybe if I hit it hard enough," Morty said as he checked the door. Suddenly, the door zapped him, causing him to jump back in surprise.

"What happened?"

"The door. It's electrified."

"You okay?"

"Fine," Morty said, waving his hands.

"Shouldn't you know better? You shouldn't open doors of moving vehicles," Tara said shaking her head.

Morty turned and his eyes grew wide, "Tara? Wha-"

"She's really apart of Team Rocket! She's the one who made that serum," Lyra said.

"Correct and I'm the only one who can actually save your life right now. You see, if you escape, you'll die. You have no choice but to come with me," Tara said smiling.

Morty face grew dark with anger. "I refuse to help you and your stupid organization!"

"Then go out those back doors and go die somewhere in the forest. Our work will continue but it may be delayed."

Morty clenched his hands into fists and looked down at the floor. "Morty, you can't just throw your life away," Lyra said placing a hand on his arm.

"How could I betray Ho-oh though," Morty said not looking up. "I can't let them get Ho-oh. Ho-oh is angry already because of humans. This will only add to its anger. Who knows what they'll do to it."

"But that's no reason for you to die, Morty. You can't give up so easily. If you go out those back doors, you're giving up and letting them win. It's just like committing suicide," Lyra said looking at him.

Morty looked at her. "Awww how sweet. Should I take a picture," Tara asked and then let out a harsh laugh.

Lyra glared at Tara and looked back at Morty. "You okay," she asked looking at him. He had his eyes closed, rubbing his temples.

"I just feel a little dizzy. That's all," Morty said, giving her a faint smile. "Their driving stinks."

"Hey," Lyra said to Tara, "can you let us out. I think Morty could use some air."

"Fine," Tara said, "pull over."

"Are you sure," the grunt driving asked.

"Of course! They don't have any Pokemon to escape with anyway," Tara said, "so just pull over!"

The grunt pulled to the side of the road and came to a stop. A minute later the back doors opened and Tara motioned for them to get out. Morty and Lyra carefully climbed out the back of the van and Lyra said, "Feel a little better?"

Morty pulled Lyra to the side and whispered, "We have company."

"What are you talking about," Lyra asked in a low voice.

"We have to get away from here, and I think I know how. In the bushes along the road," Morty motioned faintly, so he wouldn't draw attention.

"I don't see-"

"Well well, what have we here," Tara said from behind.

Morty and Lyra turned to see Tara standing behind them with her arms crossed. "What do you want," Lyra snapped.

"For you two to get back into the van," Tara said, "it seems you're both fine. Besides, we have a tight schedule to keep," Tara said raising and eyebrow smiling slyly.

Lyra attempted to hit Tara but Morty held his arm out to halt her. "Do you really expect me to help your organization?"

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter," Tara said, "I gave you some antidote to hold you over but you still need more of it to rid you of the serum. If you come with me, you live. That shouldn't be too hard a decision, right?" Morty laughed and shook his head. "What are you laughing at?"

"You. You have no intention of letting either of us live. Once you get your way," Morty said then shrugged, "it'd be easy to just 'get rid of us for your convenience'."

"I think it's about time we left," Tara said.

"Shadow Ball."

"Shadow Ball," Tara questioned and then a Shadow Ball flew at her. Tara managed to get out of the way as the attack hit the ground where she was sitting.

"Where did-" Lyra began then asked, "Gengar did that?"

Morty smiled at her and said, "Told you we have company." He then saw Tara take something from her coat and recognized it as a firearm. "Get down," Morty exclaimed as he pushed her out of the line of fire. They both hit the ground and slid to a halt, just as a dart hit where they had stood. "You okay," Morty asked and Lyra nodded. "Gengar! Use Shadow Ball again!"

Tara easily got out of the way and then fired her dart gun twice. Before they could get up, two darts hit them both in the leg. "Sorry it had to come to this," Tara said as she walked up to them. "Don't you two worry about a thing. It's just a simple tranquilizer. You two should sleep peacefully until we reach our destination."

Lyra felt her body grow heavy and Morty shook her shoulder. "You've got to try to stay awake," Morty said.

"I just wanna sleep a little," Lyra droned and then fell asleep.

"Lyra, Lyra wake up," Morty said shaking her shoulder, trying to keep himself awake. '_It's no use. I have to get her out of here no matter what,' he thought to himself. _Morty tried to pick himself up, his body heavy from the tranquilizer. "Gengar. Don't let them catch you," Morty shouted as loud as he could.

Tara laughed. "This is truly funny to watch. You are one pathetic young man, you know that?" Tara put her foot on his shoulder, pressing him down to the ground again. "It would be so much easier if you worked with us then against us. Don't you think?"

"No," Morty said fighting to stay awake. His eyes started to close and he mumbled, "I won't help you. Lyra, must get her away… get her.. away."

Tara muffled a laugh and said, "Lyra eh? How amusing Hey you, get them in the van." As she watched the grunts load Lyra and Morty in the van, Tara smiled darkly. "Seems like he does have a weakness after all."

* * *

Meowth and Gengar watched Team Rocket from the bushes. Gengar heard it's trainer tell it to stay away and felt sadness over come it. "I know ya wanna help, but we can't if we get caught," Meowth said looking at the down Ghost Pokemon.

"Gengar," Gengar said glumly.

"We'll save dem. We just havtah not get caught and make it to da headquartahs before dem. It's not far from here."

Gengar thought a moment and then it's eyes brightened. "Gengar!"

"You have an idea?" Gengar nodded and then disappeared. "Now where's dat Gengar gone. I don't know how dat gym leadah keeps track of it," Meowth sighed.

Gengar then reappeared, holding a Pokeball. "Gengar!"

"What are ya doin with dat Pokeball? Where'd ya get it?"

"Gen Gengar."

"Ya mean ya got it offa your trainer? How'd ya do dat?"

Gengar grinned and said proudly, "Gengar!"

"Ya mean ta say dat Team Rocket was dat dumb dat dey din't notice a floatin Pokeball?" Gengar nodded and then pressed the centre button. Rapidash materialized out of its Pokeball and looked around. "Yahh! Ya mean we're gunna ride dat ting to da base?"

"Gengar?"

"No I'm not afraid! Let's just get dis ovah with."

* * *

Domino walked down one of the halls at the Team Rocket secondary headquarters. She turned the corner and continued down the next one. She walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the door. "Come in," a gruff voice said from inside the room. Domino opened the door and closed it behind her. She then turned to see Giovanni sitting behind his desk, his hands folded on the table. "Ah, Domino. What brings you back so soon? Any word?"

"I just received a call from Tara near Lake of Rage. She had captured the gym leader as well as another trainer."

"Another trainer?"

"Yes," Domino said, "her name is Lyra and she had apparently won the Johto League Championship."

"Is that so," Giovanni said raising his eyebrow. He then unfolded his hands and pet his pet Persian on the head. "Any news on those two simpletons?"

"No, I told them to search the forest and haven't heard back from them yet."

"It's probably for the better anyway. I cannot count on those two to do anything right as it is," Giovanni said bitterly. "Now, is the lab set up accordingly?"

"Yes, everything is ready," Domino said.

"Good," Giovanni said turning his chair toward the large, glass window behind him. "Soon the Rainbow Pokemon will be all mine."

* * *

**_Well that concludes Chapter 7. What will happen next? Will Giovanni finally capture Ho-oh? Can Meowth and Gengar save them before it's too late? And just where are Jessie and James anyway? _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait. I had bad writer's block, school finals and graduation practice -_-.. but now... here it is! Chapter 8 of Rainbow's End 8D I hope you enjoy**_

* * *

"Hey. Time to get up," a voice said in the blackness. Morty opened his eyes only to be blinded by a strong light. He squinted as his eyes trying to adjust to the bright lights.

After his eyes adjusted, he looked around. He was in a large room. There were different machines attached to the walls and counters filled with assorted lab equipment. He looked back and saw two Rockets standing behind the chair he was in. Standing a few feet away, was the leader of Team Rocket, Domino and Tara. "Oh.. you again with the ugly suit," Morty asked unenthusiastically. "Where's Lyra?"

Giovanni's eyes narrowed. "I don't appreciate that kind of talk. She is in one of our complementary cells at the moment. I'd be wise if you watch you tongue."

"Why? Is it going to run away," Morty asked sarcastically.

Giovanni's eye twitched and he walked up to Morty. He grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. Morty winced and Giovanni growled, "Watch it… you're already on my bad side!"

"You have a good side," Morty asked raising an eyebrow.

Just as Giovanni was about to strike him, Tara raised her hand to halt him. "There's no need for violence. He still has to disclose the whereabouts of Ho-oh."

Giovanni looked back at Tara and roughly let go of Morty's hair. "Now, tell me where Ho-oh is," Giovanni said, turning back to Morty.

"I said that I wouldn't help you. There's no way that I'm going to ever tell you," Morty said rubbing his head.

Giovanni shook his head, "You will tell us. I'm the type of person who will not take no for an answer."

"And I won't betray Ho-oh. You don't understand!"

"No you don't understand," Giovanni exclaimed, his voice booming. "Ho-oh is **mine**. Do you hear me? With that Pokemon I can achieve my main goal! I will become the most powerful man in the world! And you will help me achieve my goal! You will tell me where Ho-oh is!" Giovanni grabbed Morty's shirt and shook him. "SO tell me! Where is Ho-oh," Giovanni shouted on the top of his lungs, his face red with anger.

"No," Morty said glaring back at Giovanni.

"If you don't tell me, I'll kill you!"

"Is that threat supposed to make me be afraid and tell you where Ho-oh is," Morty asked raising an eyebrow. "If you really wanted to kill me you would have already. But you know that if you kill me, you won't be able to find Ho-oh for sometime."

Giovanni tightened his grip on Morty's shirt and snapped, "You are going to tell me, or you'll regret it!"

"Regret what! Not telling you? Please. I'd regret _telling_ you where Ho-oh is and betraying it," Morty snapped back.

"Let me get some info from him," Domino said smiling darkly.

"It won't work," Tara said, turning to Domino.

"What do you mean," Giovanni asked, turning to her angrily.

Tara looked over at Giovanni. "I mean that you won't get anything out of him like that. He's way to stubborn. You'd end up killing him before he'd tell you where to find Ho-oh. But I think I have a way of making him talk," Tara said smiling at Morty. Tara gave a nod Domino and she left the room. "Don't worry Giovanni. We'll get what we want."

"You'd better be right," Giovanni snapped, releasing Morty's shirt roughly. He turned to Tara, glaring at her. "If you're wrong.. he won't be the only one paying for wasting my time!"

"Oh, I am right. He'll talk because we have something important to him," Tara said smiling.

"What do you mean by that," Morty said, fear in his voice. '_She's not talking about-_'

The door opened and Domino returned dragging Lyra who was struggling to get free. "Let me go! Where are you taking me!"

"Lyra," Morty exclaimed as he jumped to his feet but was pushed back down by the two Rocket.

Lyra jumped at the sound of her name and looked across the room. "Morty!"

Giovanni looked from Morty to Lyra and then smiled. "Oh, I see," he said motioning for Domino to bring Lyra closer.

"Come on, the boss wants you," Domino said as she pulled Lyra to her boss.

Giovanni pat Lyra on the head and said, "Nice of you to join us."

Lyra pulled her head away and Morty shouted, "Leave her alone!"

"Oh? And what are you going to do if I don't," Giovanni taunted, then suddenly punched Lyra in the stomach. Lyra doubled over, landing on her knees, gasping for breath.

"Lyra," Morty exclaimed as he jumped up. The two Rockets grabbed his arms and Morty struggled violently to free his arms. "Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this," Morty shouted, his blood boiling from anger.

"Well, if you want me to leave her alone then tell me where Ho-oh is," Giovanni shouted and then smiled. "Unless you want to be responsible for her demise."

Morty stared at Giovanni like as if in a daze. '_Demise? Is he going to kill Lyra! No, I can't let that happen.. But,_' Morty thought then stopped struggling as he lowered his head.

Lyra looked up at Morty, '_He's not considering-_' "Morty! You can't tell them where Ho-oh is! I don't care what happens to me, just don't tell him," Lyra exclaimed. "You can't seriously be thinking this over! You can't betray Ho-oh no matter what!"

"I'll tell you," Morty said quietly.

"What was that," Giovanni said smiling.

Morty looked up with a defeated expression, "I'll tell you under one condition."

"And what condition is that," Giovanni asked, folding his arms.

"That you leave Lyra alone," Morty said, "if you leave her be, I'll tell you where Ho-oh is."

Giovanni looked at Morty as he thought it over. He then turned his attention to Domino and said, "Pick her up."

"No! You can't do this! You can't tell him! Morty! You can't betray Ho-oh! Don't worry about me," Lyra yelled as Domino picked her up off the ground.

"I'm sorry Lyra. I won't allow you to get hurt."

"But you can't!"

"Please, Lyra," Morty said, his voice shaking slightly. He looked at her with a hurt expression, "You may not care what happens to you.. but I do. I don't want you to get hurt! So please, Lyra. This is my decision and I made it."

Lyra opened her mouth to object but closed it again. '_Did he just say what I thought he said? No.. I'm surely hearing things._'

"You made the right choice. Now if you will, put this on," Giovanni said handing Morty a helmet.

Morty looked at the helmet curiously. It was made of metal and had small sensors on the inside. "What's this?"

"It's just to tell if you're lying or not," Giovanni said. "It's just a precaution. You understand right? Just put the helmet on and take a seat." Morty let out a sigh and did as he was told. Giovanni then motioned Tara over to a large computer. Tara typed in a few commands and gave Giovanni a nod. "Now, tell me where Ho-oh is. And remember, if you so much as lie.. you're little friend here will die. Do you understand?"

"I have no intention of lying to you," Morty said looking at Giovanni angrily.

"Good. Now disclose the information."

Morty closed his eyes and said, "Ho-oh is currently at the top of Mount Mortar."

"Is that right Tara," Giovanni asked turning to her impatiently.

Tara typed in a few keys and looked at the screen. "Yes, that is the exact location of Ho-oh. From our location, Mount Mortar is only two miles away," Tara confirmed, smiling at Giovanni. She then looked back at the screen and frowned.

"Anything wrong," Giovanni asked giving her an impatient look.

"No."

"Well it looks like we'll be getting our Pokemon after all," Domino said as she looked over Tara's shoulder at the screen. Morty removed the helmet and dropped it onto the floor. "What should we do with them," Domino then asked, turning her attention to the two captured trainers.

"Take them to the cells for now. We have a Pokemon to capture," Giovanni said smiling as he exited the room.

Domino pushed Lyra to one of the rockets and said, "Take these two back to their cells!" Two Rockets grabbed Morty by the arms, while the other Rocket grabbed Lyra's arm. They then escorted them out of the room.

They walked down a long hall and Morty looked around. '_There aren't any guards. Maybe if we can get free we can get out of here,_' Morty thought. He then looked ahead at the Rocket that was walking behind Lyra. Morty than smiled, '_Close enough.. perfect._' Morty suddenly kicked his feet up and wrapped his legs around the Rocket in front of him. The Rocket, caught off guard, released Lyra, who ran forward slightly. "Lyra! Run," Morty exclaimed. Using all the strength he could muster, Morty kicked the Rocket in front of him. The force propelled him and the Rockets holding him captive backwards. The Rockets hit the wall and released Morty. Morty ran forward and grabbed Lyra by the hand, "Come on!"

"Where are we going to go," Lyra asked as they turned the corner and ran down the next hallway.

"We have to find our Pokemon then stop those morons from taking Ho-oh," Morty said as he read the signs on the doors as they ran. He then came to a halt, Lyra running into him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Our Pokemon are in here," Morty said pointing at the door that read supplies in black block lettering. "They're on the shelf right ahead when you enter the room. There's a guy in there doing inventory. I want you to grab the Pokemon and I'll handle the inventory guy."

"But what if he's armed," Lyra asked looking from the door to Morty uneasily.

"It's all right. He's not armed," Morty said looking from the door to Lyra, "you ready?"

"Ready."

Morty nodded then opened the door and rushed inside. The Rocket inside looked up and then was slammed against the wall by Morty. "Go Lyra. Quickly!" Lyra ran in and immediately spotted the Pokeballs where Morty said they would be. She ran over to the shelf and quickly bagged them. She then heard a thud and turned around to see Morty walked up to her. "You got them?"

"Yeah," Lyra said, showing him her bag.

"Good, come on. We have to beat them to Ho-oh," Morty said as he started for the door.

Lyra looked at him curiously. '_There's something different about him ever since I was brought into that room. I can't place it… but he looks different,_' Lyra thought to herself. Morty then suddenly stopped and turned around, facing her. "What is it?"

"There's another exit in here."

"You sure?"

Morty nodded and said, "It's an old tunnel. Must be an escape route in case of fire. To the left of the room." He walked up to her and said, "Our best bet would be using the tunnel. Especially if they're still looking for us, which I'm positive they are."

Lyra looked at Morty then found what was different. '_The dark blue band in his eyes… it has gotten bigger than before. Now it's becoming more noticeable. Did the serum that Tara give him work,_' Lyra thought worriedly to herself. '_What if the serum isn't working?_'

"Uhh Lyra? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lyra snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Morty who had an eyebrow raise and a confused look on his face. "Huh? Oh sorry.. It's nothing," Lyra quickly said, looking away. "We should get going before we get caught," Lyra said as she walked past him.

"Lyra," Morty said grabbing her arm to halt her. Lyra stopped and Morty pulled her into a hug. Lyra's eyes widened and she tentatively hugged him back. "I'm sorry for getting you hurt," he whispered quietly.

"It's not your fault Morty-" Lyra began then felt his grip around her tighten.

'_I won't ever let them lay a hand on her again,_' Morty thought to then pulled back slightly and looked at her. "Lyra, when we get out of here.. I want you to the nearest town. Please don't follow me."

"But what about you? I can't just-"

"Please Lyra. I don't want to get you to get hurt or killed."

Lyra looked up at Morty. There was something in his eyes. His face showed concern but there was something deeper than that. '_Does he care more for me than as a friend,_' Lyra wondered, then felt a blush threatening to creep across her face as she realized how close they were standing to one another.

Morty then let her go and turned his head toward the door. "They're coming this way. Come on," Morty said as he and Lyra ran for the secret exit.

* * *

Meowth and Gengar rode through the woods. "Gengar, Gen," Gengar said as it looked around.

"Yeah, were close now. We'll be at dah building soon den we can get in trough da secret entrance," Meowth explained as he looked from the path to the ghost Pokemon. '_I only hope dat da boss didn't get rid of dem yet,_' Meowth thought to himself.

"GENGAR?"

Meowth jumped and looked at Gengar whose eyes were wide. "Oh, I forgot dat you ghost types can read minds… don't worry. I bet da boss just trough dem in da cell for now. No need ta worry," Meowth said waving his arms.

"Gengar.." Gengar said as it rolled it's eyes.

"Why you-" Meowth began then stopped as he saw the side of the Team Rocket building through the trees. "We made it," Meowth said pointing ahead.

"Gengar, Gen Gengar?"

"Dere's a secret entrance on dis side of da building. Ya can barely see it from here though," Meowth said as the three Pokemon stopped at the edge of the forest. Suddenly, a huge helicopter flew overhead causing Meowth and Gengar to duck. Rapidash bucked, throwing Meowth off and returned to its Pokeball. "Oww," Meowth hissed as he rubbed his tail.

"Gengar! Gen?"

"Dat musta been da boss' helicopter," Meowth said as he rose to his feet, picking up the Pokeball. '_If he's goin somewhere den dat means dat he must know da location of Ho-oh,_' Meowth thought. Hisears then twitched and he said, "Someone's comin'. Can ya see who it is?"

Gengar smiled and nodded it's head enthusiastically, "Gengar! Gengar!"

"Ya say it's Morty and Lyra? Where are dey?" Gengar pointed toward the building. Meowth looked where Gengar pointed to see a door open and Morty and Lyra emerge from it. '_How'd dey manage ta get away,_' Meowth wondered.

* * *

"Where do we go from here," Lyra asked as they exited the building. Morty closed the door and stood facing the building with his back to Lyra. "Morty?"

"You're going to go into town," he said without turning, "I'm going after Team Rocket."

"But.. You can't just go by yourself," Lyra protested.

"Please, Lyra," he said turning around to face her, "please. Just go."

'_Why is he acting this way all of a sudden. I can't let him go alone,_' Lyra thought. "Morty, I want to help you. I really do," Lyra said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I can't let you. It's getting too dangerous. Please try to understand," Morty said as he grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. '_I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you_,' Morty thought looking her in the eyes.

"Hey you guys," a voice called. Lyra and Morty looked in the direction of the voice to see Meowth running up.

Morty released Lyra's hand and looked down at Meowth. "Meowth? Where's Gengar?"

"Gen," Gengar exclaimed as it appeared by Meowth, smiling happily. Morty smiled and pat Gengar on the head.

"It's great to see you too," Morty smiled.

"How'd you find us," Lyra asked.

"We followed ya. How'd youse guys get away," Meowth asked confused.

"We managed to escape through the secret passage we came through," Lyra said pointing to the door behind them.

"More importantly though, how long ago did those guys leave," Morty asked looking down at Meowth, his face serious.

"Dey just left."

Morty nodded and grabbed Gengar's Pokeball. "Gengar return," Morty commanded, and the ghost Pokemon returned to it's Pokeball. "Here, I want you to hold onto Gengar for me and the rest of the Pokemon in your bag except this one," Morty said handing Lyra Gengar's Pokeball, and taking one from her bag.

"What? Why," Lyra questioned, looking at Gengar's Pokeball in her hand.

"Rapidash go," Morty said as he tossed the Pokeball into the air. Rapidash materialized out of its Pokeball and dug its hooves in the ground, neighing. Morty looked at Lyra and said, "I'm going to go after them. Lyra, I want you to take Meowth and go for Officer Jenny. Gengar should be able to track me."

"But Morty, you can't go alone," Lyra exclaimed as he mounted the Rapidash, "please!"

"Lyra, I'm sorry. I have to do this," Morty said then turned in the direction of Mount Mortar. He gave Rapidash a light tap to the hindquarters and they galloped off.

Lyra watched him disappear into the woods, her heart heavy. She clenched her hands into fists and unzipped her bag. She then Gengar's Pokeball into the bag and zipped it back up. "What are ya doin'? Shouldn't we be headin' for town," Meowth asked, as he watched Lyra head for where Morty disappeared.

"No, we're going after him," Lyra said growing angry, "he can't take them on without the rest of his Pokemon. What is he thinking. Has he lost his mind?"

Meowth watch quietly and then said, "Ya like him don't ya."

Lyra stopped in her tracks and turned around. "What?"

Meowth looked up and said, "Ya like him. It's obvious. You're gunna follow him cause ya don't want him ta get hurt."

Lyra looked at Meowth. She knew he spoke the truth. Why deny it any longer.. she loved him. Lyra sighed and nodded.

"Den ya might need dis," Meowth said offering a Pokeball to her.

Lyra grabbed the ball and asked, "What's this?"

"Its da othah Rapidash's Pokeball. Gengar took it offa da gym leadah when youse guys were captured," Meowth said. "You go aftah him while I go to get Officer Jenny."

Lyra smiled, picked Meowth up and hugged him, "Thank you Meowth." She set him down and threw the Pokeball. Rapidash materialized out of the Pokeball and snorted. Lyra carefully mounted the Pokemon then looked at Meowth. "Please try to hurry and be careful."

"You too," Meowth said, waving as Lyra rode off.

* * *

Tara looked out the window of the Team Rocket executive helicopter as it flew toward Mount Mortar. "Why are you so spacey," a voice said from across from her. Tara turned her attention to Domino who sat cross-legged on the seat.

"Spacey?"

"You know.. mopey, daydreamey, excreta," Domino said waving around a black tulip.

"Oh, I was just thinking," Tara said, and Domino raised an eyebrow.

"About," Domino egged on, tapping her tulip on her chin.

"Do you remember how Giovanni had me do that scan to make sure the gym leader wasn't lying?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well, something came up in the scan. Something odd," Tara said.

"Odd how?"

"Well, when I did the scan, I also checked his health. It seemed his blood pressure had gone up as did his internal temperature slightly," Tara explained. "Also, the percentage of the antidote in his blood was practically nothing."

"So what's that supposed to mean," Domino said growing impatient from the long, round-a-bout explanations.

"It means we only have one shot at capturing Ho-oh," Tara said in a serious tone.

"One shot? Why?"

Tara sighed and said, "The antidote I gave him was as experimental as the serum itself. We had tested it on Pokemon but never humans. The first test subject died before we even administered the antidote. Unfortunately the antidote works only slightly."

"Slightly? So that means that the antidote only has a limited affect," Domino said, putting it all together in her head. "How much time does he have left technically."

Tara sighed and shook her head. "It's not a technicality this time, Domino. Being as there is no solid antidote to the serum, there is no hope. He will most assuredly within the next two hours."

* * *

**_Well, stay tuned for the next chapter^^ Reviews are always appreciated :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Well, he's chapter nine^^ I actually was able to sit and write this chapter in practically one shot! Yays! Hope you enjoy^^_**

* * *

Meowth started down a path on his way to Ecruteak City. '_Great, I said I would help out but goin tah get Officer Jenny? She'll still tink I'm a part of Team Rocket! What if she doesn't listen tah me,_' Meowth thought nervously as he slowed his pace. "Maybe I should just go- no! Dey helped me out, and dat gym leadah took me in aftah what I did. I can't let dem down now," Meowth said to himself and he bean to jog down the road. He looked up at the sky and sighed. Dark clouds were beginning to roll in and a strong breeze picked up, causing the tops of the trees to sway. "It looks like dere's a storm comin in. I'd hate ta get wet," Meowth groaned.

"Meowth?"

Meowth stopped in his tracks. That voice was familiar.. was is James? Meowth turned to see James standing behind him panting. "James?"

"I finally found you," James exclaimed, running up to the cat Pokemon. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Meowth looked up at James and pouted, crossing his arms. "Why should you care where I went. You and Jessie blamed everyting on me!"

"About that, I'm sorry Meowth! I didn't know Jessie was going to blame you," James said, with hurt expression. "I know I should have stuck up for you, but it was too late. I wanted to find you to apologize. Please come back to us."

Meowth looked at James, eyes narrowed. "How can I trust ya aftah you did dat?"

"You can trust me Meowth. You know I would never doing anything to hurt anyone," James said squatting down next to Meowth. "I really miss you, Meowth," James said, outstretching a hand, "can we be friends again?"

Meowth looked at James and then the ground. '_I know it wasn't James' fault dat dis happened. He's not really a bad guy himself,_' Meowth thought. Meowth looked up again and smiled, taking James' hand. "I guess we could be buddies again."

James smiled and then hugged Meowth. "EEE welcome back Meowth! Come on! Let's go find Jessie," James said as he stood. "I'm sure we can both convince her to welcome you back!"

Meowth began to follow James then stopped in his tracks. '_I still havtah help dem out by getting Officer Jenny._'

James stopped walking and turned around, "Is something wrong Meowth?"

"I havtah go ta Ecruteak City and get Officer Jenny."

James' eyes widened, "Office Jenny? Why!"

"I havtah help out Lyra and Morty. I made a promise tah help dem," Meowth explained.

"Why do you have to help them out? She'll arrest you the minute she figures out your from Team Rocket," James whined.

"I havtah. Dey helped me out so I gotta return da favour," Meowth said matter-of-factly.

James looked down and sighed, "I'll go with you."

"What? Why?"

"It'll be easier to talk to Officer Jenny if I disguise myself. Just tell me what you want me to tell her," James said smiling. "Besides, they did help you out."

"Tanks, Jimmy," Meowth smiled and then they both ran in the direction of Ecruteak City.

* * *

Morty pulled back on the reigns, bringing Rapidash to a halt. He looked around, while Rapidash snorted softly. '_They're not far now,_' Morty thought to himself. He looked up at the sky.. a storm was coming in, not good. He shifted his weight in the saddle and then suddenly pain shot through his stomach. Morty doubled over, falling out of the saddle. He fell onto his side, then curled up, gasping. He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth as the pain grew more intense. Just as fast as it came on, the pain abruptly subsided. Morty gingerly stretched out his legs slightly, panting. Rapidash nosed Morty's shoulder and he opened his eyes. He looked at the Pokemon and reached a hand out, patting its nose. He then pushed himself into a sitting position, breathing hard. '_What was that? Was that a side effect of the serum,_' Morty thought as he looked at his shaking hands. He slowly rose to his feet and leaned against a tree for support. He then heard what sounded like hoof beats.

"Hey Morty?" Morty pushed off the tree and mounted the Rapidash, patting it on the neck. Lyra then burst through the bushes on the other Rapidash. "I found you! Thank goodness I was able to catch up!"

"I told you to go get Officer Jenny," Morty said, looking at her as she rode up and stopped next to him. "Besides, how'd you find me?"

"Meowth offered to go get Officer Jenny. Since he was doing that, I decided to help you out and beat Team Rocket," Lyra explained, smiling. "And don't you remember? You said I could use Gengar to track you."

As if on cue, Gengar appeared and smiled at its trainer, "Gengar! Gen!" Gengar then looked at its trainer and cocked its head.

'_I'm okay Gengar. No need to worry,_' Morty smiled patting the Pokemon on the head.

Gengar smiled back, with a hint of worry still in its eyes. It then returned to its Pokeball. Morty sighed and said, "And Officer Jenny is going to believe him? Meowth being a member of Team Rocket?"

"He's not apart of Team Rocket anymore, remember? Besides, it works out this way. I can help you until the Calvary arrives," Lyra said.

Morty looked at Lyra. '_There is no way she's going to leave now_,' Morty thought to himself. He then turned his attention forward. "They're not far from here. We can make it to their position in a matter of ten minutes at a full gallop."

Lyra nodded and looked at Morty. She then noticed his complexion was a bit pale and he was sweating. "Hey, you okay," Lyra asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

'_I can't tell her about this pain. If I do, she'll worry and that won't be productive,_' Morty thought to himself and then faced her. He forced a smile and said, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, to be honest you look like crap," Lyra said.

Morty raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, eyes narrowing, "Why thank you Lyra."

Lyra's face turned red and she waved her arms frantically, "I didn't mean it that way!"

Morty laughed and said, "I'm just messing with you Lyra." He then looked forward again suddenly.

"What is it?"

"They've caught Ho-oh! Come on! We have to get up there right now," Morty said as he flicked Rapidash's reigns. Rapidash bucked and then ran forward at full speed. Lyra flicked the reigns and followed Morty.

Her Rapidash matched his speed and she asked, "What are we going to do? We have to come up with some sort of plan."

"I know," Morty said, guiding Rapidash through the trees. "They have it in some sort of electrical bubble-like cage. I'm guess if we cut the power to that, Ho-oh'll be able to break free."

"But how are we going to do that," Lyra asked.

Before he could answer another wave of pain hit him. He held his side and grit his teeth. '_It's not as bad as before but it's not good either,_' Morty thought.

"Hey Morty? You okay," Lyra called, glancing over at him. Morty nodded and she said, "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know," Morty said, looking forward as he tried to ignore the pain. "We'll have to figure that out when we get there."

Lyra looked over at Morty. '_Something's wrong with him._'

* * *

Domino and two grunts stood on a rocky ledge near the summit of Mount Mortar. Domino walked around looking out at the scenery while two Rocket grunts spoke quietly behind her. "What if he doesn't show," one Rocket asked.

"I doubt he will. I wanna go see that Ho-oh! It must be an awesome sight," the other Rocket whispered.

"Why don't we? It seems like Domino ain't paying attention," the first one whispered.

Domino inhaled and then let out a sigh. '_Why do I have to deal with these morons. They remind me of those other idiots._' She then, in one fluid motion, turned and threw two tulips in between the two Rockets, barely missing their faces. They both jumped back in surprise and looked from the tulips to Domino. "Are you two done with your little chat?"

They exchanged glances. The first Rocket scratched the dirt nervously with his foot and said, "Chat? We weren't chatting, were we?"

"Nope," the second said.

Domino rolled her eyes and said, "How did you two become grunts… you make all of Team Rocket look stupid. You don't think I can't hear you when you're only five feet away?"

The first Rocket gulped while the second said, "We're sorry, Miss Domino."

Domino raised an eyebrow and approached them. She stopped in front of them and folded her arms. "Oh, you're sorry huh? Well, how about you don't do it again. The next time you say another word, I won't miss," Domino said motioning to the tulips on the ground. "And I can tell you two this.. I'm one of the best shots in the whole organization. I won't miss two morons such as yourselves." Both grunts gulped and visibly shook. Domino smiled at this. She enjoyed making the grunts quake with fear from her threats. She then heard thunder rumble in the distance. She looked out at the horizon and saw large black clouds in the distance. She could see a few streaks of lightning here and there, peaking out of the clouds and microburst in the distance. '_We had better not lose power. If we do, we won't be able to keep Ho-oh captive, and this whole plan will go to waste,_' Domino thought as a breeze hit her, blowing back her blonde hair. She listened intently to her surroundings then smiled when she heard the faint sound of horse hooves. '_It looks like their here already. Might as well go inform the waiting party,_' Domino smiled. She turned around and said, "They'll be coming soon. You two go inform Tara. I'll stay here and hold them off."

"But Miss Domino. That guy that girl has with her is tough. I mean he knocked me out with one hit," the first Rocket said.

"First of all, I'm not as weak as you are," Domino said coldly, looking at him indifferently. She looked down at her watch and smiled. "Plus, his time is running out. He won't be a problem to deal with at all. The girl will be just as easy. Now go." The two Rockets looked at each other and Domino tapped her foot impatiently. "Go before I throw you off the mountain! Would you two like that! Would you like to learn how to fly like two lame Pidgey?"

"N-no ma'am," the second grunt exclaimed.

"Then…. GET GOING," Domino shouted. The two grunts jumped and then ran off.

"That was just too easy,' Domino said smiling. "Well, I guess I better go make our guests comfortable," Domino said then chuckled.

* * *

Morty and Lyra made their way up the face of Mount Mortar. "How far are they from the summit," Lyra asked, looking up at Morty who was ahead of her.

Morty looked up and saw a ledge not too far from reach. "There's a ledge up ahead. We can rest there and get out bearings," Morty said looking down at her and then continued climbing.

'_Why is he not answering my questions? It's like he's trying to avoid answering me,_' Lyra thought as she looked up at him. She watched as Morty disappeared over the ledge. She continued climbing up and then saw Morty peak his head out. Lyra jumped and then shouted, "Jeeze, Morty! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry and no," Morty said extending his hand.

Lyra grabbed hold of his hand then he helped her up onto the ledge. She then sat back on her legs and sighed, "What a climb. I think we should have at least used our Pokemon to climb."

Morty stood up and looked around. "No, it would have been too obvious. Ho-oh shouldn't be too far from here. It's up there," Morty said as he pointed to a winding twenty feet from them.

"What are we waiting for then," Lyra said as she rose to her feet. Just as she was about to take a step, Morty held out his arm to halt her. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't you find it a bit too easy? I mean, that there's no one here," Morty said looking around. A gust of wind picked up and brought with it the fresh smell of rain. The dark cumulous nimbus clouds had completely commandeered the sky, giving the scenery an ominous feel.

"How right you are," a voice carried on the wind. Suddenly a tulip flew from the right and Morty grabbed Lyra and jumped out of the way. They landed a few feet away, the tulip sticking in the ground right where they had been standing.

"You okay Lyra?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you," Lyra asked as she sat up. Morty nodded and then stood. Suddenly, a wave of pain hit him and he doubled over landing on his knees. Lyra jumped to her feet and exclaimed, "Morty! Are you okay! What's wrong!"

Morty swore under his breath as he grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, holding his stomach. "Well, well. It looks like she was right," Domino said as she jumped from her hiding place. She then laughed and said, "You're dying you know."

'_Dying? Woah wait a minute, he can't be dying? He can't be… she gave him the antidote,_' Lyra's mind screamed.

Morty let out a light chuckle and looked up. He gave a weak smile and said, "Tell me something I didn't know."

"How about this.. I'll help you die," Domino said smiling as she pulled out a firearm. "I'll make it quick and painless like a suffering Pokemon."

"Lyra, I want you to get out of here," Morty said, looking at Lyra.

"W-what," Lyra exclaimed. "You're dying and you want me to leave you like this!"

"Listen to me Lyra," Morty said grabbing a hold on her arm, "there's nothing you can do anyway." He lowered his voice and said, "Besides, Ho-oh needs to be set free no matter what."

"But!"

"When I tell you, you make a run for the trail, I'll hold her off."

"But how can you hold her off! You can't even stand," Lyra objected.

Morty tightened his grip and said, "You'd be surprised.. now GO!" Lyra jumped to her feet and started to run for the trail.

Domino turned and aimed her weapon at Lyra. "How stupid," Domino said shaking her head. Before she could pull the trigger, Morty jumped up, grabbing a hold of her arm and pushed the gun up. It went off, sending the bullet skyward. He then brought his knee up and slammed her wrist against it. Domino let out a cry and the gun dropped from her hand. Morty kicked it away and twisted Domino's arm behind her back. "Well, I guess I underestimated you. You're a lot stronger than I thought for a nearly dead guy."

"Well, I guess you can call me motivated."

"Motivated isn't enough to defeat me you know," Domino said and then elbowed Morty in the stomach. Morty's grip loosened and Domino managed to free herself and chuckle. "You ready to be put out of your misery?" Morty laughed as he lowered his head. Domino looked at him with a look of confusion. '_Has he lost his mind?_' "What's so funny," Domino demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions." Morty raised his head and smiled darkly, "Gengar… Shadow Ball."

* * *

Lyra ran up the trail. She had heard the gun go off and her heart leapt into her throat. '_Please Arceus, don't let that have been him,_' Lyra thought as she rounded the bend. She then came to a stop next to a huge rock formation. She flattened herself against it and peaked around the corner. She could see Tara and two grunts next to a large, round metal ball. Inside of it was Ho-oh. It was trying to escape, thrashing violently. '_I've got to release that electric field but how,_' Lyra thought as she looked around. She then spotted a small pillar not far from the right of Tara. '_That's gotta be it! That has to be what's electrifying the cage!_' Suddenly there was a loud explosion in the distance, coming from where Morty and Domino where.

"What was that," Tara shouted, loud enough for Lyra to hear.

"I dunno."

"Well go find out," Tara snapped and the two Rocket grunts headed for Lyra's hiding spot.

'_Crap, they'll find me at this rate. Come on Lyra, think._' Lyra looked around frantically and then spotted a large crack in the wall. '_That must lead to the other side of this wall. I think I can fit through this,_' Lyra thought and she examined the crack. She heard the footsteps getting closer and squirmed through the crack, scraping her arms and legs on the sharp edges. She managed to wriggle through and squatted down. '_The pillar isn't too far from here. I just need Tara to move and I think I'll be able to make it. Now, I just need a way to destroy it… that's it! I'll use my secret weapon,'_ Lyra thought as she held one of her Pokeballs. She waited and then saw Tara start to walk away from the pillar. She watched carefully as Tara headed toward where Lyra was hiding.

"Those idiots haven't returned yet," Tara snapped as she got closer, heading for the trail.

'_Perfect, all she has to do is get a little bit farther and I'll be able to make it to that pillar,_' Lyra said as she readied herself to run. Just as Tara disappeared from her sight, Lyra stood up and sprinted toward the pillar. She then heard Tara shout and footsteps pursuing her. '_Darn it. I only have one shot at this,_' Lyra thought as she ran.

"Stop or I'll shoot," Tara shouted.

Lyra slowed and came to a halt. She turned around to see Tara standing five feet away, a gun pointed directly at her chest. '_Oh Arceus, she's going to kill me,_' Lyra's mind screamed.

"Any last words," Tara said, smiling coldly at Lyra. Tara then cocked the gun and smiled cruelly at Lyra. "Don't worry, your friend'll join you soon."

* * *

Morty ran up a separate trail. '_I hope I'm not too late,_' Morty thought as he ran. He had a bad feeling that Lyra was in danger. He quickly made his way to the end of the trail and stopped by a few boulders. Ahead he saw Tara and Lyra facing one another. He squinted and saw that Tara had a gun aimed at Lyra. '_Oh, no.. she's going to get killed,_' Morty thought frantically. He pushed off the rock and ran toward Lyra as fast as he could.

* * *

Lyra felt her legs begin to tremble. '_I've gotta run.. but my legs won't move!_ _I'm going to die here,_' Lyra thought as she squeezed her eyes shut. She heard the gun go off twice and then felt her body fly to the side. She skidded to a halt, and opened her eyes. She blinked, expecting intense pain but felt nothing. She then looked down at her body surprised. '_There's no wounds. Did she miss? But how did I not get hit,' _Lyra thought confused_. _She then looked at where she had been standing and her eyes grew wide. "Morty!"

_**Well, that concludes chapter nine! What's going to happen now? Find out next chapter 83 Reviews always welcome :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry for the wait my faithful readers 83 _****_Well, here's chapter ten! hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

"Morty! Morty," Lyra shouted as she looked over to where she had stood. Morty lay on the ground a few feet away oh his chest. His eyes were closed and his body was still. Lyra got to her knees and shouted, "Morty! Say something! Are you okay!"

Lyra attempted to run to her friend when she heard the all too familiar click of Tara's firearm. Lyra froze and turned around, looking up at Tara. "There's no reason to move, dear. He's dead. Plain and simple."

"How do you know! You could have missed!"

"Really? Is that why he's just lying there? He's trying to 'trick' me or something?"

"Why would you do that! Why did you shoot him!"

"No my dear. I wasn't aiming for him.. I was aiming for you. He just happened to get in the way at the last second. How does it feel to be responsible for his untimely demise?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Well, if you weren't here he'd probably be alive right now, wouldn't he?"

Tara's words hit Lyra like a freight train. '_She's right. He kept telling me he didn't want me to get hurt. If I just would have listened to him.. He'd still be.. No! He's not dead! He can't be_.' Lyra's mind raced as she looked down, tears running from her eyes.

Tara laughed then said, "Any last words?"

Lyra closed her eyes, waiting for the end. "Shadow Ball now!" Lyra's eyes shot open and she looked at Tara as a Shadow Ball hit the ground near her feet. Tara flew backward, the firearm spinning from her hand.

She then turned her head and her eyes widened. Morty was rising slowly to his feet as Gengar appeared in front of him. Lyra ran up to him and exclaimed, "Morty! Are you-"

"I'm fine. We have to shut down that machine and release Ho-oh," Morty said turning his head toward her. "I'll hold her off with Gengar while you take care of that machine."

Lyra nodded and grabbed a Pokeball from her bag. "This should do the trick. Meganium go," Lyra said as she tossed the Pokeball into the air. Meganium materialized out of its Pokeball in front of Lyra, ready to fight. Just before Lyra made a run for the machine, she then saw a glimpse of a red stain on Morty's shirt. "Morty! You're hurt," Lyra said as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

"What," Morty asked looking at Lyra with a confused expression.

"You're bleeding! You've been shot," Lyra exclaimed as she pointed to his left shoulder.

Morty looked down and saw the whole left side of his shirt around the shoulder was dyed crimson. He gently touched the wounded area and pulled his hand back, examining the blood on his hand in shock. '_How… how come I didn't notice? I couldn't feel it at all._'

"It won't be long now," Tara said laughing as she got to her feet.

"What are you talking about," Lyra asked as she and Morty faced Tara.

"Your friend. His time is almost up. You see the first subject, before he died, lost the ability to feel pain. I'd say your in the last stages of the serum. You two might as well give it up now."

Morty laughed and said, "You honestly think we're going to give up? We won't. We're going to free Ho-oh!"

"Such bold words for someone teeter-tottering on the edge of death. Why don't you go curl up and die in a corner like the pathetic excuse for a gym leader you are? You act like so tough when you really aren't. You sold out a Pokemon of tremendous power for a worthless human life. That is pathetic. You should have done away with the girl. She's only making you suffer more. Just think, you'd be injury free right now. With that wound, you're sure to bleed to death faster than the serum can kill you."

Morty's lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes. "Morty," Lyra said tentatively placing a hand on his arm. '_I didn't mean for this to happen. He's probably angry at me. I just get in the way,_' Lyra thought as she looked down, tears falling from her eyes.

"Worthless huh," Morty said, his hands tightening into fists, "let me tell you something." Morty lifted his head and yelled, "Don't you ever say that Lyra's life is worthless! There is no way I'd ever trade her life for a Pokemon! You don't understand! Humans are supposed to protect what's important to them!"

"Are you really saying that that girl's life to you is more important than Ho-oh?"

"Yes, she's a dear friend of mine. I'd be more than happy to protect her with my life."

Lyra's eyes widened and she looked up at Morty in total shock and disbelief. '_Did he just say what I thought he said? He said I was a dear friend. Does that mean he likes me? No you idiot! He just said you were a friends is all._'

Tara shook her head and said, "You truly are despicable. I will take great pleasure in watching you die."

"You have to kill me first," Morty said then yelled, "Gengar! Use Shadow Ball!" As Gengar used it's attack, Morty looked at Lyra. You have to take out that machine with Meganium. I'll handle her."

Lyra nodded and said, "Come on Meganium!"

Tara jumped out of the way of the Shadow Ball and pulled out a Pokeball. She then threw it and an Umbreon materialized out of it. "No more games. Time for this to end!"

'_Great just what we needed.. a dark type,_' Morty thought gritting his teeth. "Gengar! Be careful!"

"Gengar!"

Lyra ran up to the machine that controlled the cage an inspected it. "There's got to be a way to destroy this thing without damaging Ho-oh." Suddenly the sky darkened and lightning lit up the sky as droplets of rain began to fall. '_Come on… it has to storm right now,_' Lyra groaned as she glanced up at the sky.

"Umbreon! Use your Quick Attack on that trainer," Tara commanded as she smiled sinisterly. Umbreon used it's Quick Attack and headed straight for Morty. Morty managed to jump out of the way and Tara commanded, "Keep using your attack until it hits, Umbreon!" Umbreon used its attack again and Morty rolled out of the way. '_Impressive, but he can't keep dodging much longer,_' Tara thought to herself then yelled, "Umbreon! Hit him now!" Umbreon charged again and hit Morty in the stomach. The force of the impact drove him flying backward into a rock wall. Morty gasped as his back slammed against the rock and he slumped to the ground. "Okay Umbreon, time to put this pathetic guy out of his misery."

"Meganium! Razor Leaf!"

Before Umbreon could react, a powerful Razor Leaf hit it. Umbreon collapsed to the ground and Tara returned it to its Pokeball. "It seems your more troublesome than I thought," Tara said, "your Pokemon are quite something." Tara smiled and began to reach for another Pokeball in her pocket.

"Meganium, stop her with Vine Whip!" Meganium wrapped its vines around Tara, securing her arms at her side. Lyra smiled and said, "Good job Meganium! Hold on tight while we figure out how to break this machine."

"You'll never be able to break this machine! You need power to break that and you're useless in the rain! With these dark clouds you can't use Solar Beam. You're just as pathetic as that insignificant gym leader!"

"You like making assumptions don't you! Who said I was going to use Solar Beam," Lyra snapped placing her hands on her hips angrily. "Meganium! Show them what we're made of! Use Hyper Beam on that machine!"

Meganium nodded and then charged up a Hyper Beam. "Are you crazy! You can't use that! You'll blow up the machine! You might even hurt Ho-oh!"

"It's a chance I'll have to take."

"Oh really? Just like the chances you make others take for you? You're putting Pokemon and people in danger! Looks like I was right saying you were worthless."

Lyra balled her hands into fists and said, "No, you're wrong! Meganium! Use Hyper Beam now!"

Meganium unleashed its Hyper Beam at the machine near the cage that held Ho-oh, exploding it. Lyra, Tara and Meganium were all thrown back from the blast, landing a few feet away. Tara sat up and growled. The cage that held Ho-oh had been destroyed and the Rainbow Pokemon was nowhere in sight. She looked around and saw Lyra lying a few feet from her. Tara looked down and saw that she had landed right next to her firearm. She smiled, picked it up and jumped to her feet, "Looks like I'll end this right now." Tara walked over to where Lyra was lying and looked down at her. She nudged her with her foot and smiled when she didn't respond. '_The shock wave from the explosion must have knocked her out. It would have been nice to kill her when she was awake, but oh well,_' Tara thought smiling as she aimed the gun at Lyra's head. Before she could pull the trigger, she heard a loud screech from above. Tara blinked and looked up. Above her was Ho-oh, looking down at her as it hovered off the ground. "Ho-oh? It didn't fly away?" Tara smirked and then said, "I guess you want to work for the mighty Team Rocket after all!"

Ho-oh let out another screech and flapped its wings, creating a powerful gust that blew Tara backwards into the rubble of the broken cage and machine parts, knocking her out instantly. The gust created from Ho-oh's wings made Lyra stir and she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Ho-oh above, looking down at her. Lyra jumped up in shock and said, "The Ho-oh! It's all right." Ho-oh gazed at Lyra and then took off into the sky. As it broke through the clouds, the sky began to clear slightly and a rainbow formed off in the distance. '_That was truly amazing just now,_' Lyra thought as she watched Ho-oh disappear over the horizon. Lyra let out a sigh and then looked around. "Where's-" She then spotted Morty slumped against the rock wall. She felt her heart leap into her throat and she ran to his side. She knelt down next to him and said, "Morty! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Morty!" She shook his shoulder gently and got no response. "Oh Arceus, you can't be dead! Come on! Wake up," Lyra said as she shook him harder, trying to wake him. "Please, will you wake up! You can't just leave like this! Your sister needs you," Lyra exclaimed, tears starting to fall from her eyes. He then let out a light cough, followed by a groan. "Morty! Are you okay? Can you speak?"

"I'm okay," Morty said in a hoarse whisper. "I just got the wind knocked out of me that's all." He attempted to move and then gasped, recoiling in pain.

"Morty?"

"Looks like I can feel pain again," Morty said as he held his shoulder, gritting his teeth. He looked at her and then his eyes grew wide. "What happened! Are you okay?"

Lyra looked at him confused and said, "I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"You're bleeding," Morty exclaimed as he pointed to a gash on her forehead.

Lyra felt the gash and examined her hand for blood. "It's nothing. It's not even bleeding anymore. Besides, you should be worrying about yourself right now. Here, lean forward."

Morty looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

"Just do it," Lyra said, and then helped him lean forward. She examined the back of his shoulder and found that it was bloodstained as well. She leaned him back and said, "Well the good news is that there's an exit wound."

Morty let out a soft chuckle and said, "That's supposed to be good news?"

"Well, it's better that the bullet isn't floating around in there," Lyra said as she recalled her Pokemon.

"Guess so," Morty said softly as he looked out at the debris from the explosion. "Guess you got Ho-oh free huh?"

"Yeah. I managed to break the cage with a Hyper Beam."

"You never cease to amaze me," Morty said closing his eyes.

"Hey, stay awake," Lyra said as she shook his shoulder. "You can't fall asleep right now, okay?"

"Whatever you say Lyra," Morty said as he opened his eyes again and smiled at her.

Lyra looked at Morty fearfully. His shoulder was still bleeding and his body was trembling from the blood loss. His breathing was starting to become laboured and his complexion was ashen. Lyra sat back against the rock wall next to Morty. Gengar appeared in front of its trainer and looked at him worriedly. "It's okay Gengar. I'm just fine," Morty said forcing a smile as he gingerly stretched his arm out and pat the ghost Pokemon's head. He then coughed and leaned against Lyra, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little tired," he said as his body trembled.

"Well just try to stay awake. So, how're the gym battles going?"

"They're okay. Some try to use normal attacks on ghost types but-"

"Hey! Wake up," Lyra said shaking him again.

Morty opened his eyes again and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired."

Lyra wrapped her arm around Morty and held him close to her. She then felt his body go limp against hers as he lost consciousness. "Morty? Hey wake up!" Lyra shook him again and this time got no response.

"Gengar! Gengar," the ghost Pokemon cried as it tried shaking its trainer as well.

"Oh no, please no," Lyra said as she gently lay him onto the ground. She then placed her head on his chest while Gengar continued to shake him.

"Gengar!"

"It's okay Gengar. He's alive but he's just asleep right now," Lyra said, her voice unstable as she picked up her head.

"Gen, Gengar."

She looked down at him, tears welling up. '_Please, Meowth! You have to hurry with help! I don't think he's going to last much longer. Please don't give up Morty._'

"Hey Lyra!" Lyra's head snapped up as she saw Tiffany, Officer Jenny, Meowth and a few other police officers run up. Tiffany ran up to Lyra and her brother and knelt down in total shock. "What happened!"

"He's been shot and he lost a lot of blood," Lyra said, her voice quavering. "He just passed out. I can't wake him up. He's alive but I don't know how long he'll last."

Tiffany placed her index finger and middle finger to Morty's neck and said, "He's still alive, but his pulse is weak. We have to control this bleeding." She placed her bag on the ground and quickly unzipped it. She pulled out some scissors, bandages and tape and placed them on the ground. "I had a funny feeling I was going to need some stuff like this. I guess I was right," Tiffany said, trying to keep her voice calm. She picked up the scissors and cut through his shirt and then picked him up into a sitting position. "Lyra, hold him up."

"Okay," Lyra said as she held onto him, keeping him up.

Tiffany removed his shirt and said, "Just keep holding him, okay?"

"Okay." Tiffany grabbed some water from her bag and a handkerchief and began cleaning wiping off the blood around the wound. She then grabbed another one and dropped the blood soaked one onto the ground. Morty then groaned and started to wake up. "He's waking up.'

Morty opened his eyes and looked around groggily. "Glad to see you're awake, although you're such a mess."

"Tiff, is that you?"

"Who else would it be? How are you holding up," Tiffany asked as she cleaned the exit wound on the back of his shoulder.

"I'm good."

"Oh stop being so stoic in front of your girlfriend here and tell me how you're really feeling will you?

Lyra felt a blush creep across her face. '_He's not my boyfriend.. he's just my friend. A friend I really like… what are you saying!'_

Morty let out a soft sigh and said, "I feel like crap. That better?"

"Much," Tiffany said as she grabbed a canteen from her bag. "Now drink this."

Morty accepted the canteen and looked at it curiously. "What is it?"

"It's a canteen."

"Very funny. I meant what's inside it."

"It's my tea.. And don't start complaining. It's actually the cure to the serum."

"The cure," Morty asked looking from the canteen to Tiffany.

"Yeah so drink it while I wrap this up will you," Tiffany said as she grabbed the bandages and opened them up.

"How'd you find the cure,' Lyra asked, "they said that the antidote didn't work."

"Well, they didn't research it well. Remember when Meowth had said the cure was near Lake of Rage? Well I figured it had to be some kind of rare plant only found there. So, when you guys left I read up on the plants there. I then figured out that, if boiled with certain herbs correctly, it actually can cure psychic Pokemon. It pays to be a Pokemon breeder sometimes."

"But it heals Pokemon? How do you know it'll work?"

"Well, the stuff they gave him was experimental from psychic Pokemon correct? Well, if that stuff worked on my brother, than this cure might work too. Besides, if it doesn't work it won't kill him if he drinks it anyway," Tiffany explained as she wrapped up the gun shot wounds. After she finished, Tiffany turned her head and yelled, "Hey you guys! Make yourselves useful and get that scoopy stretcher thing you guys transport people with!"

"I don't need it. I'll walk."

"Pffff yeah right! You'd walk two feet and pass out. Just sit tight and we'll get you to a hospital before you bleed to death."

"I'm not going to bleed to death."

"Hey Lyra, let me wrap that nasty cut on your head for you," Tiffany said as she took out another bandage.

"I'm fine. I don't need it."

"For crying out loud! You two are perfect for each other! So stubborn!" She then looked back as two officers ran up with a foldable stretcher. "Thank you," Tiffany said and then looked at Morty, "okay, come on." Tiffany stood up and then helped Morty to his feet. He took on step and then suddenly fell forward. Tiffany and Lyra managed to catch him and hold him up. "I told him he'd pass out… but does he listen? Nooooo, of course not,' Tiffany said shaking her head. She and Lyra lay him on the stretcher and the two officers transported him to the nearest helicopter. Tiffany jumped in after Morty and Lyra followed. She sat down next to Tiffany and sighed. "What's the matter, Lyra?"

"Do you think that tea'll work?"

Tiffany brushed back her brother's hair, holding back tears, "I hope so."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is guys and gals, the final chapter. I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I had soo much drama and stuff going on at home that I never had the time until now to put this up. Please don't kill me T~T **

* * *

Lyra sat in the coffee lounge on the ground floor of Ecruteak General, stirring a small cup of hot chocolate absent-mindedly. Everything had happened so quickly leaving her in a state of both anxiety and confusion. The helicopter had touched down on the landing pad of the roof of the hospital. The minute the door slid open on the fuselage of the helicopter, Morty was whisked away by an ER doctour and nurses before either Tiffany or Lyra had a chance to say a word. They both had jumped out, ducking under the rotating blades and quickly followed. When they reached inside, they were directed to the waiting room promptly by a staff nurse. Now Lyra continued to stir the chocolate staring at nothing. "Hey Lyra."

Lyra's head snapped in the direction of the voice. Standing next to her was Tiffany with a Styrofoam cup in her hand and a tea tag hanging from the side. She looked worn out and her eyes were wet with held back tears. "Hey."

Tiffany took a seat across from her, setting the cup down lightly. "You okay?" She asked, looking at her.

"Yeah," Lyra said as she let go of the red coffee stirrer and looked up at Tiffany.

"How's the head?"

Lyra softly touched the gauze bandage that covered half her forehead and said, "It's okay. I just needed a couple of stitches. It won't even leave a scar."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Lyra looked down at her hands and asked tentatively, "Any news on Morty yet?"

"No," she said, her voice wavering slightly, "every time I ask they tell me to take a seat." Tiffany let out a tired sigh and said, "I just wish they'd tell me if he was okay or not, you know?" Lyra nodded in agreement, still looking at her hands quietly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah.. It's just. I can't help feeling that this is all my fault," Lyra answered, not looking up at the other girl.

"Your fault," Tiffany gaped, "how can this be your fault? You did nothing to him. It was Team Rocket's faul-"

"It's my fault he got shot," Lyra blurted out, looking at Tiffany suddenly.

Tiffany could see the anguish and guilt in her eyes, making her heart ache for the girl. "Lyra, that wasn't your fault-" Tiffany began and Lyra shook her head solemnly.

"I might have well been the one who pulled the trigger. He kept telling me to go home. He said it was too dangerous and I wouldn't listen to him. When Tara p-pointed that gun at me… I couldn't move. I stood there like some idiot. I knew to run but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The next thing I know, Morty pushes me out of the way. I caused him more suffering then he already had. I'm really sorry. If you're mad at me I understand. Morty is probably already mad at me anyway," Lyra said, her head lowered, looking down at the table once more.

Tiffany got up from her seat and walked over to Lyra, pulling her into a hug. "It's okay Lyra. No one is mad at you. Please don't feel guilty about anything. I don't blame you for anything that happened. I know my brother won't blame you either, let alone get mad at you. That I'm sure of," Tiffany explained and then smiled at Lyra. "If anyone is to blame it's that stupid organization. So if there should be anyone guilty it's them and not you. You helped him so much. I really want to thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank me for anything."

"But I do. If I went with him.. Heck, he'd probably be dead by now," Tiffany said looking down at her watch.

'_If he isn't already because of me… Stop it Lyra. It's not my fault.. But what Tara said. Never mind that! Tiffany is right.. It's Team Rocket's doing,_' Lyra thought to herself, still feeling somewhat guilty.

Tiffany sighed and then looked up. "I have to go tidy up the gym and feed the Pokemon. If you hear anything, call okay?" Tiffany asked as she handed a slip of paper with her phone number on it to Lyra.

"Okay sure," Lyra said as she accepted the paper and gave Tiffany a half smile.

"And stop with the guilty look, okay?"

Lyra nodded and forced a smile, "All right."

Tiffany smiled and said, "Now that's better! That's the Lyra my brother knows and loves! Later Fraligatr."

'_Whoa wait, what did she just say?_' "Wha-," Lyra began but Tiffany had already left the cafeteria. She let out a sigh and then looked back down at the cup of hot chocolate. "What did she mean by that," she said quietly to herself as she spun the coffee stirrer once more.

* * *

_Morty found himself standing in total pitch darkness. "Hello," he called out his voice echoing in the blackness that surrounded him. He waited and got no response. "Where am I?" Morty wondered as he turned around in a circle, searching for even a small hint of light. All around him seemed like an empty void of nothingness, giving him an uneasy feeling. _

_A voice then spoke up from the dark behind him. "What's the matter? Scared of the dark?" Morty jumped and spun around quickly, seeing nothing._

"_Who's there?" The voice, now to his left, laughed tauntingly. He turned and saw what looked like a shadowy outline, and he lunged forward grabbing nothing but air. The voice laughed again from behind him and Morty shouted, "What do you want?"_

"_What do I want?" The voice repeated to the right of him and giggled._

"_Yes what do you want," Morty snapped turning to the right angrily. The voice then grew silent once more. "Hello? Hey," he yelled and then waited. "Maybe I was just hearing things."_

"_Maybe," came the voice suddenly behind him._

_Before he could react, Morty felt a hard shove from behind. He stumbled forward, tripping over his own feet and fell onto his chest. He could feel dirt underneath his exposed arms and he pushed himself up. He then suddenly found himself on the plateau of Mount Mortar. The sky was dark with thunderheads and the wind was picking up, the fragrance of rain mixed with dirt blowing with it. He sat back on his knees, confused then rose to his feet, looking around shocked. "This is- but how," Morty said in both amazement and disbelief. He then heard the disembodied voice laugh again and Morty turned in the direction of it. "Stop messing-" he began then his words caught in his throat. Standing a couple feet away was Lyra and Tara facing each other. He then saw Tara raise up her arm up, a firearm glistening in her hand in the dying sunlight. "No," Morty said to himself, fear in his voice. Just as he was about to run, the ground below his feet suddenly turned to thick mud. His feet sank down into the mud up to his ankles, holding him fast. _

"_Time for the useless dumb girl to die," he heard Tara say in a cold voice. _

"_Leave her alone!" Morty exclaimed as he tried to pull his feet free of the mud. Each time he tried to move, he only sunk deeper. "Please! Don't hurt her! You harm her in any way and I'll-"_

_Tara turned her head toward him and sneered. "You'll what? Throw mud at me?" She laughed and then turned her attention back to Lyra, who stood before her trembling. _

"_Lyra run! For crying out loud run!" Morty yelled his voice reaching near hysterics as he dug at the mud frantically trying to get free. "RUN!"_

"_Too late," Tara grinned and then pulled the trigger._

_Morty watched in horrour as Lyra's body twisted unnaturally, flying backward and hit the ground with a sickening thud. He felt his body go numb and fell on his hands and knees, not even noticing the mud was now hard ground again. "L-" 'This isn't happing.. It CAN'T be happening,' his mind screamed as he looked at her lifeless body unable to move. He closed his eyes, digging into the dirt angrily. "No! This never happened! NO!"_

"_Are you so sure," the voice came again, echoing._

_Morty opened his eyes and found himself in the dark room again, only this time a single light appeared shining down on something a yard away. 'What's going on?' Morty thought to himself as he rose to his feet shakily. He gazed over at the light and began to walk toward it. 'No. I don't want to go over there,' his mind protested but he couldn't stop walking. He reached the light and looked down at the floor. He rose a hand to his mouth to stop a scream as his eyes welled up with tears. Lyra's body lay in the centre of the light, a bullet wound to her head. "No.. this isn't real," Morty said in a choked voice, taking a step backward, shaking his head._

"_Oh yes it is," the voice said sinisterly._

_Suddenly, Lyra sat up and looked at him with wide, dead eyes. "Why did you stand there and let me die?"_

"_N-no.. I-I."_

"_Yes you did," came the voice and Lyra's in unison._

_Morty dropped to his knees squeezing his eyes shut. He then covered his ears and screamed, "STOP IT!"_

Morty sat up with a jolt, breathing hard. Pain suddenly flooded his body and his shoulder began to throb harshly. He gasped, grasping the bandaged arm and grit his teeth, eyes shut, waiting for the worst of the pain to be over. When the pain had become more bearable, Morty lifted his head and looked around. He was sitting in a bed in what he had reluctantly realized was a hospital room. He let out a light sigh, wincing. '_It must have been a nightmare,_' Morty thought to himself, still shaking from it. Morty could never recall a dream being so intense and frankly it scared him to death. "I have to find her to make sure she's okay," he said quietly to himself, as he threw the covers off and swung his legs over the bed. He was dressed in simple long hospital pants and non-skid socks. '_At least no dress this time_,' he thought as he slid off the bed carefully. He held onto the bed railing with his good arm and steadied himself. His body ached in protest and the gravity made his wounded shoulder burn with intense pain. He carefully raised his arm across his bare chest and took a tentative step forward, releasing the side rail. Finding that he could walk fairly well, Morty crossed the room slowly and opened the closet door in search of a shirt.

* * *

Lyra sighed and glanced down at her watch. She had been sitting in the cafeteria for nearly two and a half hours. She looked around, a few nurses on break sat at a table across the room speaking in soft voices. Lyra picked up her Styrofoam cup, the hot chocolate now cold and rose to her feet. She walked over to the garbage can and dumped the cup and liquid into it. She then turned and exited the cafeteria, her feet echoing faintly on the tile floor. Lyra stopped by the elevators across the hall and pressed the button with the arrow pointing up and waited. The elevator binged and the doors slid open. She walked inside and pressed the button marked floor two and the doors slid closed. The elevator began to hum as it started up toward the second floor. "I hope they can tell me if he's okay," she said to herself as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. She stepped out and walked down the hall toward the nurses station.

"Can I help you miss?" A nurse asked as she looked up from a chart she was working on as Lyra walked up.

"Yeah, my friend was brought in here about two hours ago or something. I just wanted to know if there's any word on his condition."

"You're one of the girls who came in with the gym leader right," a voice said from the right side of her. Lyra turned her head to see a doctour dressed in light blue scrubs and a lab coat. He smiled warmly and said, "I was just looking for you two."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's doing quite well. He should be able to leave in a couple of days."

Lyra let out a pent up sigh of relief and said, "Would I be able to see him?"

"I don't see why not. He's down that hall and the second door on the right," the doctour said as he pointed to a hallway adjacent to the nurses desk.

"Thank you," Lyra said and the doctour nodded. She then followed his directions and stopped at the second door. She looked at the door, uneasy. '_What if he's mad at me. Maybe I should just go… no. I will go in there and apologize. I just hope he won't stay mad,_' she thought to herself and then took a deep breath. She let it out and then opened the door. She walked in the room, closing the door softly behind her. Lyra walked over to the curtain that obstructed half the room and moved it to the side. The bed was empty and Lyra began to freak until she noticed movement to the far right. She walked past the bed and then stopped a few feet from the closet. The closet door was open and the only thing she could see was the occupant's lower torso bending in the oak furniture. "Morty?"

There came a surprised yell and soft clunk from inside the closet. Morty backed away from the closet quickly, looking at her as if she were some sort of alien invader then blinked. "Lyra?"

"What are you doing out of bed and half in the closet?" Lyra asked looking at Morty with a raised eyebrow. "Escaping again?"

Morty let out a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his head. "No. I was just looking for a shirt to wear."

She looked at him shaking her head. He was still slightly ashen and looked like he was using what ever strength he had just to stand up. "You should be resting. You look terrible."

"I look worse then I feel."

"I'm sure as soon as Snorlax learn to fly."

"They can if you get enough planes together."

Lyra let out a light laugh and then said, "Well you still should be lying down. You've been through a lot."

"I just don't like being here," Morty said as he grabbed the matching button down shirt from the closet and attempted to put the shirt on.

"Let me help you," Lyra said, taking the shirt from him and helped his good arm through the sleeve and flapped the other side gently over the shoulder of his left arm. As she clasped the top button, Morty suddenly had a flashback to the dream he had had. The gauze bandage on her head was in the exact same place as the fatal gunshot had been. He then began to tremble at the thought and Lyra looked up at him concerned. "Are you okay? You're shaking."

"Y-yeah… just a bad dream is all," Morty said looking to the side as she clasped the second button.

Lyra stopped at the third button and noticed that something was troubling him. He was still shaking and seemed to be upset about something. '_He looks on the verge of tears,_' Lyra thought to herself and then tapped him on the good shoulder. "Morty?" He looked at her, a troubled expression on his face. "What's wrong? Please tell me."

He then pulled her into an embrace, hugging her tightly, ignoring the pain that flared in his shoulder. "I was scared I was going to lose you," he said in a near whisper, his voice wavering.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine, I was really worried about you. So was Tiffany."

He let her go slightly and gently touched the bandage on her head, "You got hurt. Are you all right?"

Lyra blinked and looked up at him. He looked at her with an expression she had never seen before. "Morty are you okay? If you're feeling unwell you should-"

Morty stopped her by placing a finger to her mouth and said, "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Lyra tried to stop a blush from creeping across her face as she realized how close they were standing. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Why?"

"Because I care about you.. a lot," he said softly.

'_He must mean that as a friend.. But that look.. Does he-?_' "I care about you to but I wanted to ask you something that has been on my mind."

"What is it?"

"Well," Lyra began then looked down, "I wanted to know if you were mad at me. I mean I know that you just said that you cared about me and I guess that's what friends do. But if you are mad and are just hiding it, you can tell me."

She looked up at him and he blinked with an almost comical expression on his face that Lyra tried not to laugh. "Mad at you? Why on Earth would I be mad at you?"

"Well if I listened to you.. You wouldn't have gotten hurt like you did."

"Lyra, I am not mad at you for that or anything in general. I would never be able to live with myself if I didn't do something. Getting you out of harms way was the only thing I could think of. You mean a lot to me and if you," Morty explained and then suddenly remembered the dream and shook his head, pushing the images out of his head. He looked back at her and said, "I couldn't let you get hurt or killed."

"But I almost killed you," Lyra said, lightly placing her hand on his bandaged shoulder.

"Lyra."

"If only I had listened to you."

"Lyra."

"I can't believe I was so stupid not to-" Lyra began but then was silenced as Morty bent forward and gently kissed her. Lyra's eyes grew wide and then she stuttered blushing, "Morty.. W-what was-"

"How else could I get you to be quiet? Anyway, please don't feel guilty for what happened. I made the choice. I pushed you out of the way because I love you." "But I-" Lyra began then realization hit her abruptly like a ton of bricks. '_Did he just say he loved me? I'm dreaming.. I know I am._' "Wait.. Did you say.."

"I.. love… you," Morty said then poked her nose smiling. Lyra couldn't believe what she was hearing. Never in a million years did she think that he actually liked her.. let alone loved her back. "If you don't feel the same I completely understand."

"I do feel the same," Lyra said in a voice, nearly a whisper as her blush darkened. "I just always thought well you know," Lyra said looking down, "that you never liked me."

Morty lifted her chin and said, "Who couldn't love you?" He then kissed her and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him lightly, both unaware of a third presence in the room.

"Well well. Looks like things ARE going quite well in here."

Morty and Lyra jumped at the voice and turned to see Tiffany standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Tiffany?"

"The one and only my little bro," she said smiling and taking a bow. "Anyway, I got a call from the doctour who said you were doing okay. Oh how right he was." Both Lyra and Morty exchanged glances and blushed madly. "I'm glad you're okay Mort and it seems I came in at a bad time. Being as you two went ahead and got a room should I come back? Half hour sound good?" Tiffany asked then gave a sly evil grin and a wink.

Morty face-palmed and groaned as Lyra's eyes grew wide, her face turning completely red. "You.. are such… a pervert!" Morty shouted as he threw one of the pillows on his bed at Tiffany who easily ducked the feeble throw.

Tiffany laughed and said, "Sheesh you guys I was only kidding. Man you're touchy. Anyway I DID come here to see how you were. I actually do have to get back to the gym. I'll drop by later and NO ESCAPING! I'm leaving Lyra in charge of that. See you both later." Tiffany waved and then exited the room.

Morty collapsed down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. "I am so sorry about that. She can be such a.. ugh."

"It's okay," Lyra said as she sat down next to him. "Anyway, I never mentioned that you look quite cute without the headband."

"Wait wha," Morty said and then realized that his headband was indeed gone and sighed. "At least they didn't give me a dress to wear."

"Yeah," Lyra said and then they both laughed.

**Well that's all folks. I do hope you all enjoyed the story. Reviews are always welcome. Thank you all for reading and for those who have read and reviewed in the past.**

**PS: I may be putting up an extended version of this story. (I actually started to add more parts and whatnot) If any of you are interested in the extended version you can leave me a note. It will most likely only appear on my Deviantart account.**


End file.
